Dirty
by chesxca
Summary: Lets just say Shinji is a man. One with a problem.
1. The Problem

It's not done, nor is it good. But its 3am and my writers block is long gone. I might add more, I might not. I'm not even sure where I'm going with this story. Should I keep it a one shot or not? I feel like I can make it live on.

* * *

><p>A sigh passed his lips followed by a sharp intake of breath. His hand grazed over his pants again, while his head tilted back in pleasure. It was like this every night. He'd head to bed early and touch himself to the thoughts of her. Hidden under the covers pretending to sleep or his leg propped up as a tent to hide his actions.<p>

He always replayed today's happenings but in his mind every hit was transformed into a kiss or an embrace, and every argument was a declaration of love. He held his pillow tighter to his chest wishing he could smell her scent while his hand rubbed against his aching muscle through his boxers this time. He whispered her name as he began leaking with excitement.

Today was going to be good, he was with her only moments ago so her voice her scent and her smirk were still fresh in his mind. His sighs soon turned to moans as he stroked slowly imaging all of the things he wishes he could do to her, his hips bucked as he neared his peak.

Trying to keep his cries muffled so not to wake anyone else. He should be used to this by now 100 years of sexual frustration and the desire to see if that jumpsuit would look better on his floor or some where forbidden. When he finally relieved himself he whispered one name. ...Hiyori...

This is where he always had trouble deciding to shower or not. Sure no one wants to wake up to thighs and boxers stained with the fruits of his loom dried up and hardened by morning time, but he was also exhausted from is orgasm. He ran a hand threw his blonde hair and looked up at the ceiling.

Shower it is then. He made is way to the bathroom trying to not act like his pajamas were as sticky as they are at the moment. He was even tempted to rub another one off in the shower being he was cleaning up.

This couldn't be healthy, he pressed his head against the cold tiles of the shower trying to think of anything but her. *Ichigo naked* he shuddered at the thought, but Shinji was still "standing at attention" (bad pun I know). Weren't cold showers supposed to help this sort of thing. He sighed finally giving in, not even imagining old man Yamamoto in the buff was going to get rid off this thing. Especially since this shower the one he was in now was the one she showered in.

He kept imagining her small form in here with him, her hair down, a content look on her face instead of a scowl, and that body she hid so well. Who knew little hiyori was hiding c cups under that jumpsuit. He did he smiled to himself. He went to talk to her one day and she didn't have them wrapped yet. Watching her check out her own figure in the mirror was incredibly adorable. Even more when he knocked and startled her. "Oi Hiyori, what the hell are ya doing to me."

He could finally think straight with an aching erection finally gone for the night. It had be to at least three in the morning by now. Heading back to his room for some well needed shut eye, he yawned but then collided and fell on top of someone coming out of their room. "What the hell... baldy get off" the yawn between her words making her words less menacing. Once he realized what was going on he had to move fast before all of his hard "work" was ruined. He picked her up by the waist.

"Sorry Hi-yo-ri you're so small I didn't see you" he said with a big grin on his face. His comment earned him a kick in the shin. "WHAT WAS THAT? YOU STUPID BALDY" he just smiled at her again. "What the hells with that smile? It's creeping me out!" He laughed this time *if only she knew, she'd probably kill me* "all right all right, I'm sorry Hiyori " he leaned closer to her and she flinched watching his actions. He pressed his lips against her forehead and she froze. He ruffled her hair and left her speechless blushing confused and angry all at the same time.

* * *

><p>I'm finally editing this! -Chesxca<p> 


	2. The Morning

**Well, this is chapter 2 or "the morning" it was supposed to be up earlier than this but i felt like it was too short.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Morning<strong>

"What the hell are you smiling at? Dick head!" He just grinned at her even more. All of the vizard's stared from Hiyori's side of the table to Shinji's side and back. She was Scowling and he was just smiling at her. He wanted to ruffle her feathers even more after last night. Everyone at the table was waiting for a fight to break out. Shinji was really asking for it today. He had been grinning at her for the past ten minutes. He glanced down to make eye contact with her, he smiled and a wink gaining a blush from her. *score! Shinji 2 Hiyori 0* He got up and walked away laughing to himself. He felt accomplished he had left her so speechless that he hasn't even gotten hit within the past 12 hours.

Shinji was bored, he listened to his records for a few hours and now there was nothing to do. All the same songs, staring at the same ceiling, rolling over and staring at the same wall. "I'm boooored" Shinji sat up getting out of bed to find something to ease his boredom. He walked around the warehouse "aimlessly" it's not like he was looking for Hiyori or anything like that. Once he circled the warehouse a few times he was bored again. Everything was the same. Kensei and Mashiro were making out in some secluded place as usual. Lisa was reading porn very intently again she didn't even notice him. Hachi was no where to be found, he probably went to visit Orihime or something.

Love and rose were arguing over who had the best last name for getting tail (i'm totally kidding) They were really training with each other. He finally found who he "wasn't" looking for and just found a spot to watch her without her noticing him, and possibly beating the crap out of him for his gesture's from breakfast. "Stupid Shinji" *punch* "always staring at me" *punch* "with that stupid smile" *kick* She was pissed. Shinji could tell, he watched her train from his spot above her. Hiyori continued her attack on the target. Once she felt like it was abused enough she flopped down indian style.

"Water for my tiny warrior?" Shinji laughed when she jumped and snatched the water bottle from him. She eyed him for a minute, he didn't seem any different, and he wasn't acting all weird and creepy like last night. *maybe he was sleep walking? Or maybe he knows i'll knock his fucking teeth out if he keeps acting like a freak* "Next time you sneak up on me, or make a comment like that. I'll kill you" She grimed him and he laughed. "awww, Idiot your empty threats don't scare me" He turned to grin at her and was met with a punch in the teeth. He grabbed his mouth in pain, glaring at her. "what the hell was that for? That hurt!"

"YOU?" she got up and yelled at him. "your stupid overbite almost broke my hand!" He glanced down to the assaulting fist and grabbed it. She froze at the way he was gently handling her hand, he looked over her assaulted knuckles sure enough her hand was scrapped and bleeding from where it connected with his teeth. He brushed his lips over her hand, and looked up to see her reaction. Her eyes were full of confusion, she was definitely unsure of his feelings. He kissed her hand softly and held it for a while. "there all better" he said with his signature smile. Hiyori let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding and ran to her room. Shinji watched her run away and sighed. "well that didn't go how i planned" and followed suit to his own room, he was bored again.

* * *

><p>I'm hoping to edit it all tonight.<p> 


	3. The Game

**I'm sorry about the wait and the badness of this chapter, if its too horrible i'll rewrite it. I had a week with no power at all and I've been doing all of my homework at borders at the mall I work at. I had a total break down not long after that., then i thought about how much of a dick I would be if I didn't finish this story. So here it is chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Game<strong>

It was still dark and it was a little bit cold, Shinji could feel her staring through him again. Maybe she was curious, maybe she already knew and just didn't say anything about it, Shinji could never tell. He dreamed about her again last night, like he does every night. He was more than surprised when she said she was coming with him this morning, *maybe she wants to be alone with me* he thought suggestively with a smile. He then thought of a whole bunch of things that he knew would never happen. But it was his imagination so why not, Hiyori blushing because he gave her flowers, Hiyori in something sexy. Hiyori puckering up to kiss him, before his thoughts got any farther and he's have to make a quick dash to the bathroom for a not so quick visit she spoke.

"Shinji… I don't know about this?" "Whadda ya mean you don't know about this? Don't cha trust me brat?" Shinji made an annoyed face at Hiyori who decided to make an innocent face and look away at his last comment. "You didn't have to come with me if you didn't want to." He looked at her trying to read her thoughts, sure she was an angry little monkey, but she could be serious when she wanted to be. He fixed his tie of the school uniform and she huffed, "Hey YOU'RE the one who wanted me to come with you! And besides I'm just as bored as you are. AND ANOTHER THING, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT." She had him by the collar this time, fang bearing and all. Shinji sighed, "Calm down monkey, the trains here."

The ride on the train was boring and long, It was pretty empty so it was just her and him on one side of the cart. Hiyori was looking out in space with her arms crossed. For once with no scowl on her face, she seemed to be enjoying the scenery. He loved it when she was peaceful. She didn't even notice how long Shinji grinning at her from across the seats. "The hell are you smiling about Dickhead?" He sat up and looked away from her knowing it would annoy her. "Well, I was gonna ask you to play a game with me, buuuut we both know your a sore loser and i know i'll beat you."

He knew he got under her skin with that last comment. "What was that Shinji? Sounds like your scared to take me on." She cracked her knuckles and smiled at him. "So you want to play my game Hiyori?" he asked tilting his head to the side and smiled. "Yeah so I can kick your ass at it!" The people at the other side of the cart looked at the scene before them. A girl standing in the seat screaming at a tall man laughing at her.

* * *

><p>"What in hell kinda game is that?" she squeaked, her face lit up a crimson red. "Hey you agreed to it, you can always give up and kiss me now." He grinned at her and that earned him a slap. "Whats the big deal?" He asked rubbing his cheek. "I kiss you all the time anyway." "Not in the lips dumb ass," Hiyori was bright red walking towards the school. "Well, if you would just ask that can surely be arranged." Hiyori wanted to kill shinji for tricking her into playing such a game with him, if shinji kissed her anywhere five times by the end of the day she was going to have to kiss him on the lips whenever he told her to for a whole week.<p>

She was definitely going to KILL him when all this was over. But if she won, she gets to all out kick his ass no complaints for a week, she was going to win this! He needs a kick in the ass for this one. The game starts as soon as they're on The Karakura High School's grounds. Shinji's perverted ass will NOT get a kiss out of her. Hiyori was determined, shinji wasn't even going to kiss her once, or so she thought. She suddenly felt warm lips on her neck as shinji wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape. "Thats one monkey," he whispered in her ear and left her speechless at the high schools gates.

"Welcome back Shinji, and who's this with you? Is she your sister? She's so cute!" The teacher wowed over Hiyori, and shinji could tell she was annoyed. She even reached for her zanpakuto a few times which she thankfully didn't have with her. He had to shut the teacher up before Hiyori beat her to a pulp. Everyone who knew Hiyori was scared for the teachers life, but they really weren't expecting what happen next. "Hiyori's not my sister teacher, she's my girlfriend. And he kissed her on the cheek. The whole room went quiet. Hiyori was flabbergasted, shinji was scared, Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu, and even Chad were scared, the rest of the class's fear followed as she back handed shinji into the chalkboard and took her seat.

Hiyori was pissed, why did she agree to come to school, with stupid shinji, his stupid games, and his stupid kisses. She didn't even notice he was in front of her until he kissed her on the nose, and handed her a flower. All the school girls cooed on about how romantic shinji was being. Shinji watched Hiyori squish the flower and glare at him. *Three down, two to go* he thought to himself. Telling everyone Hiyori was his girlfriend was a perfect idea, now he could kiss her all day and no one would think its weird.

A random girl came up to Shinji and spoke, "Shinji you and Hiyori should kiss!" Her friend agreed "yeah, it's so romantic you guys kiss. The girls pushed Shinji towards Hiyori who was being pushed towards him by Orihime and Rukia. If it was anyone else they would have died already. The school yard chanted in unison "KISS HER, KISS HER" Hiyori looked like she wanted to die. Shinji leaned in, and Hiyori backed away, he placed his hands on her face and rubbed her cheeks, She blushed more. Shinji kissed her and the forehead, and everyone awed. She went to yell at him, and he kissed her on the lips this time. The crowd around them cheered and he help the kiss for a while. "Five" he whispered to her and he headed back to class.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's Chapter Three. Chapter Four should be up soon enough, Thanks for reading guys. :) -Chesxca<strong>


	4. The Nightmare

**Sorry I'm tardy to the party on this update. I ended up spending some time with my muse for this story. And totally struck gold on and ending! Well, this is what you guys have been waiting for. Shinji cheating death, err playing games with Hiyori.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Nightmare<strong>

"Oh Hiyori!" Shinji sang her name with a smile on his face, he was jumping around the warehouse trying to find her current hiding place. Hiyori was doing her best of avoiding Shinji since incident at the school yesterday, but Shinji wasn't going to let her off that easily. He looked in his room, he looked in her room, he checked the training grounds, the roof and just about everywhere he could think of.

After circling the warehouse a few more times,he gave up and decided he would see if anyone has seen her, or was helping her hide from him. Shinji went to see what all the other vizard's were doing, everyone was lounging in the makeshift living room when he walked in looking pretty defeated.

"Shinji?" Mashiro whined leaning over the back of the couch and Kensei at the same time, cleavage in his face and all. "Are you and Hiyori playing a super secret game of hide and seek and not telling us?" She asked him watery eyes while Kensei was complaining about the boobs in his face (he likes it).

"Well, I guess there is kind of a secret game between us…" Shinji said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh, what kind of game? Kensei you're being mean, stop pushing me away!" She whined "Well get them the hell out of my face!" he yelled back. Her argument with the fuming Kensei made her forget the question she just asked but everyone else in the room was waiting for an answer.

Shinji thought for a minute stroking a chin. "hmm I think Hiyori's hiding from me because she lost a bet, and now she owes me a ki-" Before Shinji could finish statement he was met with a kick to the face that sent him flying into the wall. Everyone looked at the source of Shinji's pain, and back at the wall at back at Hiyori and so on and so forth. Shinji looked over his shoulder and smiled at her despite the bloody nose he was trying to nurse. Hiyori's cheeks looked flushed, she grabbed Shinji by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

"Get the hell in here stupid" Hiyori gritted the words through her teeth as she pushed shinji into a storage closet. She followed him in, and shut the door and shinji picked himself off the floor. It was so dark neither of them could see a thing. *i would really love to see the look on her face right now* Shinji was trying to think up ways to make her even more uncomfortable than she already was and Hiyori was currently thinking *Stupid shinji and his stupid games* and also different ways to make him pay for this.

"So you like it dark eh Hiyori? Thats kind of kinky" he said it suggestively trying to get under her skin. "I swear to god Shinji!" She snatched on the light and glared at him. He laughed at the look on her face and she folded her arms and looked away, a slight pink tint on her cheeks. "Ya been hiding from me all day Hiyori…" he said annoyed. "so…" she whispered back. "So… Are ya gonna kiss me or what? Or do ya want me to kiss you?" Shinji smiled at her and she bit her lip, trying to hold back all of insults she was ready to throw at him.

"What is it monkey? Are you scared?" He said to her mockingly, that earned him a slap in the face. Hiyori grabbed Shinji by the tie and pushed her lips against his. It took Shinji a second to comprehend what just happen. *she actually did it* Hiyori's lips were still pressed roughly against his a few more seconds before she pushed him into a shelf and opened the door. As soon as Hiyori opened the door the other vizard, who were ease dropping fell on the floor in front of her. A vein stuck out in Hiyori's head and she stomped off towards her room,Shinji couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

* * *

><p>Shinji was walking home after training with Ichigo, He was in a good mood. Hiyori kissed him, he got to kick ichigo around some. He got to flirt with orihime, And he was going to sneak in without getting scolded by Hiyori for coming home after one in the morning. He was going to come in through the roof's door so no one would notice him when he noticed something, rather someone was on the other side of the roof.<p>

Shinji walked closer to try and see who it was. Wrapped in a blanket with puffy eyes was Hiyori. "The hell are you doing out here?" Shinji asked her annoyed by the fact she was outside alone in pajama's "Sitting. What the hell does it look like?" She responded weakly. He crouched down next to her concerned now. "Look Hiyori… I'm sorry if I did anything to make ya cry…"He said softly. "AS IF YOU COULD!" She yelled at him, "I had a nightmare dumb ass, now i can't get back to sleep…" "What the hell Shinji?" he picked her blanket and all and headed towards the door. "You're sleeping with me tonight monkey, I don't care what you say.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you say cliffhanger? Thanks for reading! -Chesxca<strong>


	5. The Sleep Over

Two updates close together? What? Thats the reason i took so long to update, I probably could of made this one chapter but I wanted at least put something up.

* * *

><p>The Sleep over<p>

Shinji kicked open the door to his room, he was trying to hold on to the Hiyori bundle for dear life but she wouldn't stop squirming. "Let me go! Idiot! The hell are you doing?" she fought him the whole way from the roof. He threw her on his bed and looked at her face to face. "Will ya stop yelling, your gonna wake everyone one, and do ya really want them ta be wondering why your in my room, alone with me, at night? hmm."

He moved his face away from hers and turned towards his dresser and took off his tie. Hiyori watched as shinji slid his dress shirt off his shoulders and threw it in his clothes hamper. He pulled pajama pants out of his dresser and got in Hiyori's face. So ya gonna give me a kiss before I take my shower or afterwards? He ghosted his lips over hers, he watched her blush, and placed a kiss on her cheek instead of her lips. "I guess my aims off" he said and kissed her on the nose. He walked out of the room and left Hiyori alone with her thoughts.

Shinji walked down the hall towards the bathroom trying not to notice the romantic sounds coming from kensei's room. *At least someone in this house is getting some action.* He needed to distract himself once again from the problem in his pants caused by no one other than the girl in his bed. That thought alone gave him problems. *She's in my bed, hmmmmm* That was a thought to work on in the shower.

Shinji's body ached from his training that day, but that wasn't the only thing that was aching at the moment. He was stalling heading back to his room for two reasons. Number one, he had blue balls, and telling Hiyori it was just his sword poking her was out of the question. Number two, he didn't want another type of blue balls for having them in the first place.

He decided against trying to get rid of something that would rear its ugly head the minute he laid next to her in bed. Shinji walked back towards his room in his pajamas this time, still trying to ignore the animal like sounds coming from kensei's room he walked in his own.

* * *

><p>Hiyori was sitting with her knees to her chest hugging them, she looked so fragile at the moment. Only in a tank top and shorts she wore as pajama's. Her hair down and a look of uncertainty in her eyes. He crawled in the bed next to her and held his arms out. "Cuddle with me?" he waited for her response, first she just looked at him and then she sighed. "You tell anyone about this, and i'll kill you."<p>

He smiled when she leaned into Shinji's bare chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "See this isn't so bad, now is it" He asked her amused, and made sure she was positioned away from his not so little problem. She huffed at his comment and stiffened when she felt him leave a kiss on her shoulder blade and pull her tighter to him, he nuzzled her neck trying to get a reaction out of her and the fact he hasn't been slapped yet proved she had a lot on her mind.

"Hiyori?" he whispered her name and rolled on to his back putting his hand behind his head. "Ya know you should let your guard down, I'm not here ta judge ya. I'm here to be or do anything for you. Ya know that right?" Shinji wasn't sure how she was going to respond to that, but her silence wasn't good. "Hiyori?" Shinji peeked over her shoulder to find her sleep already. *well what the hell!* "out like a light huh" he wrapped his arms back around her waist. he pressed his forehead against her back. and sighed. *I love you…*


	6. The Mistake

**The Mistake**

"Ya know Hiyori, Its hard ta sleep when you keep staring at me like that." Shinji peeked one yes open at the girl laying on his chest, she just rolled her eyes and looked away. "Well, maybe if you slept less, I wouldn't be so bored." Hiyori tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked back up at Shinji with her big amber eyes and it made him want to melt. "Well, ya know you could of woke me or something, all ya had to do was kiss me"  
>He grinned at the annoyed look on her face. "Who do you think you are? Sleeping beauty or something?" She gritted her words through her teeth. "Well, I am blonde and all" he said matter-of-factly. She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Go get dressed monkey, you're going out on a girls day." Shinji ruffled her hair and sat up on the edge of the bed stretching. The next thing Shinji knew he was on the floor and his ribs hurt. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BALDY!" she yelled stepped on him and headed towards her room. *How the hell is she so strong so early?*<p>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we going?" Hiyori was scowling. "Out" replied lisa trying to ignore Hiyori's current attitude problem. "Why the hell is she staring at me like that?" Mashiro was staring at Hiyori with a Stars and her eyes and a smile so big it was a little scary.<p>

"! ("Were gonna go shopping and get you all pretty for your date tonight!") Mashiro said it so fast neither girl caught all of it. "Mashiro your gonna ruin everything with your big mouth!" Lisa scolded her and Mashiro made a face like she was gonna cry…

* * *

><p>After a Macy's was practically destroyed Hiyori looked great. Her hair was curled, her face and her nails were painted, she was wearing a little red dress that looked beautiful on her. But they could not get her out of her flip flops for anything. But that was probably for the better because if Shinji got hit with a high heel he might die. *Shinji owes me!* Lisa thought it looked like she'd been through a hurricane, and Mashiro for some reason was perfectly fine. Hiyori was perfect for her date tonight, but Shinji had to do the rest. *Good luck Shinji* Both of the girls thought as they pushed Hiyori through the warehouse door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you cold?" Shinji slid his jacket over the freezing girls shoulders and walked her into the restaurant, it was a pretty place and it looked pretty expensive. But thats not what Shinji had his eyes on, she looked beautiful, but she always looks beautiful to him. She actually looked like a girl tonight which has a treat for him. Who knew her hair could be curled, that a dress could come within a ten mile radios of her and not be destroyed, that make up didn't melt in her presence from the dirty looks she gave even the words out of her mouth were less menacing all dolled up.<p>

"The hell are you staring at Baldy? She made the same scowl she's been making ever since he knew her, it was just more dressed up than usual. "I'm looking at you, You don't look like a monkey for once." She cracked her knuckles and he could tell he pissed her off and just smiled at her. "Foods here…" They somehow made it through dinner without fighting each other. Which was a miracle when it came to them. *Now or never Shinji, now or never* "Hiyori…"

* * *

><p>"Can you hear them?" "What are they saying?" "I cant hear!" "Move your on my foot!" The vizard weren't doing a good job of listening in or spying on their date. They were loud, fighting and they stood out like a sore thumb. "SHUT UP SO WE CAN HEAR!" Kensei finally lost his patience and everyone was trying to peek in the same window. "uh oh… hide" love finally said. He saw Hiyori get up and run out of the restaurant, and Shinji wasn't that far behind looking for her. "I wonder what happen..." Was what everyone was thinking. They decided to head home and wait for the fight there.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Read on to the next chapter now! -Chesxca<strong>


	7. Dirty

**So has anyone figured out what happen yet? If not your gonna have to wait a wee bit longer! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dirty<strong>

"Will you just stop! Please, you don't really love me! And I'm tired of these games! You knew how I felt about you and now your just playing with my emotions! You don't make me feel loved, you make me feel DIRTY! The way you look at me the way you smile at me, the way you kiss me. I can't take much more of this Shinji and I don't know why you took it this far just to hurt me, I hate you Shinji and I never wanna see you EVER ag-" His lips stopped her words. "who's trying to hurt who?" he whispered to her. She just pushed him and ran away again. This time he didn't follow her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that for?" Shinji glared daggers at the man in the green and white hat that just covered him in water. "You know shinji it's not good to pout for too long, you'll get wrinkles and she really won't want you then." Those words caused Shinji to turn white and mope in the corner even more than he already was.<p>

"Kisuke, do you even have a heart?" Yoruichi grabbed him by the ear and dragged away from the depressed man. "Its been a week already, I think he's over reacting a little bit." He said matter-of-factly. "He's not just gonna get over it, his hearts broke, how would you feel if that happen to you." Yoruichi was scolding her closest friend and her secret love. "well I'm irresistible so it'll never happen to me" Kisuke smiled at her when she rolled her eyes and smacked him. "Go talk to him without being hurtful! Now!"

"Come on Shinji, get up, were going out." Kisuke dragged Shinji to a bar so he could drink his sorrows away. "You should know better than anyone than to try and sweet talk a girl like Hiyori" Shinji looked up from his glass hurt from just hearing her name. "Try yelling at her!" or fight with her, she doesn't understand the language of love, but she understands fighting better than anything.

Shinji opened his mouth and closed it again. He didn't know what to say or do at the current moment. "Don't tell me he's crying too" Both men looked around to see Kensei walk in the door. "Hiyori hasn't shut the hell up in days. And when I yell at her she tries to murder me, but you Shinji can man up and stop acting like a little girl." *Is the whole damn world against me right now!* He downed his drink and left the bar.

* * *

><p>*why hasn't he came back yet?* Hiyori clutched on to his pillow tighter as she was coming out of another fit. Her eyes were puffy, her hair was a mess and she could barely function. *Why did stupid Shinji have to say all those stupid things, and why the hell am I crying over those stupid things he said* She punched the pillow. It didn't help that she was in his room, hoping he would come home so she could at least see him. But he didn't come back and he probably never was. "I'm sorry Shinji" she whispered into her pillow hoping he would somehow know and come back home, even if it was just to yell at her. She was gonna start crying again, when did she become so weak…<p>

"Monkey...We need to talk"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi i'm a cliff hanger sorry for making you wait but the next chapter will be up soon! Yay, I'm not gonna have my computer for a few days because i'm graduation and need it updated but I'm going to try and still get chapters up as soon as possible! 3 -Chesxca<strong>


	8. The Truth

**Are you bitting your nails? I was writing this, i did not want to disappoint you guys. I had a hard time trying to make this happen realistically. So this is it chapter eight...**

* * *

><p><strong> The Truth<strong>

"Monkey… Are you just gonna lay there crying like a baby or what?" his words finally hit her, she wasn't imagining things, there he was sitting on the window sill staring right through her like he always did. "What are you doing here?" She whispered as she sat up and wiped her nose, "I thought you didn't wanna be here anymore…"

"Ya know you are in my room." He said with an annoyed look on his face. "Well, you left so its mine now! And you need ta get out of here before people start actually believe'n the shit you say!" She yelled this time trying to fight back tears, *Stupid shinji coming back and making me cry more!* "Why'd ya even bother coming back? Huh? So you can me cry some more? You're a stupid baldy jerk and i never wanna see you again!" She screamed at him till her voice broke *I don't mean that* she thought…

"Are you done?" he said with a sad smirk he brought his face close to hers, she gave him a dirty look through her tears. "Good now shut the hell up and listen!" He straddled her and trapped her between himself and the wall behind her. She tried to look away from his gaze but he wasn't having it, he brought her face back to his and finally spoke. "Ya know what Hiyori" he whispered "I put up with a lot of shit from you…" Hiyori huffed in frustration and tried to push him away."And it's not just cause i like fighting with ya…"

She locked eyes with him this time, staring back at him with the same intensity as he had, she pursed her lips, trying to see what he was up to, she didn't want to play anymore, he was playing with her feelings and she was going to kill him for it *He couldn't be serious, he was kidding right* "So i'm gonna ask ya one last time. And I WONT take no for an answer this time. So stop running from me, and answer me! Are ya gonna marry me or not? (you guys were sooooo NOT expecting that did you? Pick your chin off the ground. I have to have some surprises now don't I! anyway lets get back to the story, i just had to throw my two cents in :D)

She opened her mouth to speak. "Hold that one minute" He got up and opened the door, and the vizard's scattered. *Nosy bastards… no ones going to hear this before i do.* Shinji looked at her, she looked terrified, it was weird to see Hiyori openly like this. He pulled hiyori into a hug, "Ya know an answer would be nice monkey." She hugged him tighter to her. "Fine ya stupid baldy if it'll make you shut up!" "Are you gonna keep freaking out or what?" He pulled her back so they could look at each other. "Ya know idiot, I didn't mean tomorrow… I meant one day." She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I knew you couldn't really resist me" he said smugly with a big grin. Hiyori growled and punched him the the stomach. He laughed while holding his gut in pain, *Thats my girl* and she stormed off with a smile this time. -

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to attempt to have the next chapter "The Normal" up before I have to turn in my laptop Wednesday I'll hopefully have it back the same day. If not i'll hand write that chapter and type it up at my bests house. Who is a major fan of this story, which is why the chapter have been coming out like they are. -Chesxca<strong>


	9. The Normal

**I got Jack the mac back! I only missed him for around 6 hours but he's here and none of my files were erased so I'm very happy about that. This story is coming very close to the end, and i had fun writing it. and also love knowing that theres people who love this couple as much as I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Normal<strong>

"DAMMIT Shinji" She slapped him in the face with her flip flop, "You act like i did it on purpose!" Shinji yelled back nursing his bloody nose only to get a second flip flop thrown at him. That one he blocked with the door. "Hurry the hell up or were gonna be late" He yelled through the door everyone was peeking around the corner to avoid the fight.

"It seems they're making up for lost time" Hachi sighed annoyed at the yelling through the warehouse. All the vizard's were going out tonight and Hiyori was taking her sweet time getting ready, and Shinji finally got fed up and went to yell at her and she happen to be half dressed. Which caused this current fight.

"Are you happy? I'm ready! Now shut up baldy." Her tone didn't phase him at all, like she wanted it to. He stared at her in disbelief. Hiyori wasn't in her normal clothing. She was in a dress, that dress. The one from the night he almost lost her for good.

***FLASHBACK***

"So whats all of this about baldy?" Hiyori didn't mind the free food and she didn't mind shinji actually taking her out for once. "Maybe I just wanted to do something nice for ya." Shinji said bored trying to act like he was currently calm. "Bull shit" Hiyori coughed, and glared at him, what the hell is he up to? And why does he keep acting all nervous. "Fine, you got me" he said with a smile.

"So Hiyori… Are ya still bent on the whole virgin bride thing?" He tilted his head to the side when he asked her that question. Hiyori slammed her hands on the table and stood up blushing. "Of course I am, you better not even think of trying anything!" Shinji smirked "So will ya be my Virgin Bride?" He said it nonchalantly and Hiyori sat down, "What did you say?" Hiyori said her words between breathes trying to keep herself. Shinji ran his hand over hers and spoke again. "Don't cha wanna be my virgin bride Hiyori?" he smirked at her until her eyes met his and his smile faded. She smacked his hand and ran out of the restaurant. *End Flashback*

"Go change" SHinji said almost at a whisper. "But were already late! And whats wrong with what i'm wearing?" Hiyori said annoyed. She was already in an uncomfortable dress that she had trouble getting on. "Please?" Shinji said with a sad look. "I'll wait for you… I'll tell everyone else to go." Shinji turned to walk towards the main room while Hiyori went back to change.

*I only wore this stupid thing for him* She pulled her dress over her head and shook out her hair causing her bangs to cover her eyes. "You take to long" A voice said from her door. "Do you have a fucking death wish baldy!" She quickly threw on her clothes and turned to see Shinji with his back to her. "I'm not even looking, so hurry up." Shinji felt small arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm ready Shinji…" she gripped his shirt tighter. "Ya sure?" He turned to look at her, she nodded… Shinji cupped her face and kissed her passionately as he led her to her bed, he laid her down and climbed on top of her. He placed kisses down her neck and on her collarbone, and ran his hands under her shirt up the sides of her stomach making her gasp.

"So monkey… Are you sure?" he asked her between kisses" she nodded. "hmmm, well I hate to disappoint you…" He stopped kissing her, and stared at her. "But I'm not, and I'm not gonna do anything to stop you from being my virgin bride. He kissed her nose and stood up and offered his hand to her. "lets go, were already late" Shinji smiled at her. *Shinji…* Hiyori thought as he pulled her towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter gave me trouble, I wanted to fill you in on what happen earlier in this story. So the last chapter would actually make some sort of sense. As always Broken flame gives me a little push to do another chapter and if it was not for her I probably wouldn't have wrote past chapter 1. I just finished school so my writing will be way more frequent :D The next chapter should be up shortly. and is most likely going to be the end of "Dirty" - Chesxca<strong>


	10. The Cycle

**I graduated college last night! So now I can stop neglecting my writing. This was going to be the last chapter but its kind of not finished, I just started writing and I didn't like the ending so this is a redo.**

**I'm not sure if I want to end this story just yet or not. So I need your guys advice, should I let this story die and write an ending or should I keep adding to it, I hate when a story ends too soon and leaves a whole bunch of lose ends, but I also hate when a story just drags on. So let me know guys and that will decide the fate of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Cycle<strong>

"Stop staring at me like that dick head!" Hiyori gritted her teeth when Shinji didn't react. He just stood there with his mouth open at a loss for words. Hiyori growled and bunched the bottom of her dress up to find her trusty flip flop and made her way over to the paralyzed Shinji. "Stop ignoring me" The sandal slap was so hard it sent him into the closest display. Shinji jumped up rubbing his cheek "WHAT THE HELL… was… that…for. He was back to staring again. This time he was on guard enough to dodge the second slap coming his way.

The shop keeper giggled at the expression on Shinji's face when he seen Hiyori in a puffy white dress. Shinji caught Hiyori's wrist to stop her assault. "Have ya even looked in the mirror yet monkey?" Shinji grinned at her making her scowl. "No, this was a stupid idea, I don't even wanna wear a dress! Shinji turned her towards the mirror and held her in place until she actually looked. Hiyori opened her mouth to say something, but no words came, He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You look amazing" she blushed and then huffed because he seen her blush in the mirror. "Go change" Shinji told her between kisses which made her growl. He was always telling her what to do, and it was pissing her off. She was the one who wanted to try a dress on just to see how it looked and he was the one who was picking them all out. She was going to have to come back without him one day. But it was still better than doing this sort of thing with Lisa or mashiro who would pick out something either pink or revealing.

At least Shinji's taste wasn't ridiculously cutesy or perverted, like the dress she had on now. The bottom part of the dress was pouffy, but the top part had thin straps and had gold trim through out the whole thing. She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it, and changed back into blue jeans and a sweater.

It was cooler than usual, and shinji wouldn't let her leave until she changed. They even fought over her wearing flip flops but that was a fight he lost, mainly because she mentioned slapping him with other shoes would hurt a lot more. She followed Shinji out the door as they headed to their next appointment of the day.

"Why cant you just pick one!" Hiyori was frustrated at the fact that they've been here more than a half hour and shinji has yet to try one thing on. Why did he have to be so obsessed with ties? "I already know what I wanna wear, I just need a tie, be patient idiot!" Shinji said looking through the same rack of ties for tenth time.

"Then try that stuff on." Hiyori rolled her eyes she was flipped upside down in her chair. "Were just looking around for fun, ya don't have to be so serious about everything." Hiyori mumbled earning her a dirty look from Shinji. "So Hiyori, you don't care what we wear huh?" He said sitting next to her, pulling her legs on top of his. "

Not really…" she said annoyed. "So how about we go naked then" He snickered at her face which earned him a kick in the chin. "You're wearing pants dick head!" Shinji laughed rubbing his chin, he got the reaction he wanted out of her. "C'mon lets go," he grabbed the fuming Hiyori and pulled her towards another wing in the mall.

"I told you not to wear flip flops" Shinji said annoyed, he had been carrying her around the past hour because of the rain. "It would have been fine if it didn't rain." She shot back holding the umbrella above their heads. Shinji hadn't given her a piggy back ride since their days in the soul society and she didn't mind being taller than him for once. Hiyori tightened her grip around Shinji in more of a hug then anything.

"What are you up to Monkey?" Shinji asked thinking she was gonna sneak attack him while he was carrying her. *I swear if she hits me i'm gonna throw her in a puddle* Hiyori grabbed shinji by the collar and pulled him into a kiss surprising him, Hiyori hardly ever made the first move, and never in public. "Someones feistier than usual" Shinji said with a smile. Hiyori just hugged him tighter. "Lets go home, we can look more tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, but here it is. Reviews are nice and vote on the ending for me guys. Love Chesxca.<strong>


	11. The Reaction

**I had a giggle fit the whole time I spent writing this. I lost power for 4 days again D': and it sucked! My best friend came home and he gave me tips on dude friend relationships which you'll see below.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Reaction<strong>

Hiyori stalked around the warehouse looking for a certain blonde, her flip flop hand was itching and it was because she couldn't find shinji at all. *I'm gonna kill him when i find him!* Hiyori thought. She had been looking for shinji the past hour since they were supposed to go looking around soon and he spent an annoying amount of time on his ties.

She's looked all over the warehouse he wasn't in the basement he wasn't on the roof and he wasn't in his room, and none of the vizard's had seen him in a while. Kensei made a joke about him running away and having cold feet which earned him a bloody nose from Hiyori, and a twenty minute fight between the two of them was a waste of time.

Her anger was growing by the minute, where the hell was he hiding and why does he decide to hide when they're already pressed for time, *damn him! He can come find me!* Hiyori huffed to herself and stomped off to her room and slammed the door. "Stupid Baldy" she mumbled under her breathe. Hiyori turned around to find the missing man sound asleep on her bed. Hiyori tip toed over to her bed poking the sleeping vizard in the chest.

"Baldy…. pssst Shinji wake up" she whispered trying to figure out if he was fake sleeping or if he actually just fell asleep waiting for her to get home. Shinji was still sound asleep when Hiyori climbed on top of him shaking him lightly. "Shinji wake up" She whispered in his ear this time. Shinji tossed a little bit and yawned "Shut up monkey!" Hiyori was going to slap him until she realized he was still sleeping. *I can have fun with this* Hiyori thought, first placing a kiss on his lips, it made him smile but he was still sleeping so she had to try a little harder.

Shinji was having a really good dream, he didn't want to wake up because he wanted to know how far dream hiyori was going to take things. Its not like in his real life Hiyori would take advantage of his sleeping like this, placing opened mouth kisses down his neck and across his chest. *Its just a dream what harm can it do* Shinji ran his hands up Hiyori's thighs pulling her closer to him.

Shinji liked where this dream was going, it was different than usual. And everything felt so real, a little too real, he realized a little too late. When she bit his lip and it stung, you're not supposed to get hurt in dreams. *So this is really happening?* The thought alone was enough to fuel Shinji's fire which made things really bad really quick. Shinji's eyes popped open, Hiyori shrieked because something surprised her and Shinji pushed her off of him and jumped off the bed to get away from her.

"What the hell was that dick-head!" Hiyori shrieked from her spot on the bed. "Me? What the hell do ya think you were doing? You're really trying to ruin this virgin bride thing aren't ya." Shinji said annoyed his voice a little squeaky from the current situation he was in. "Why the hell are you acting all weird" Hiyori demanded staring daggers at the man in question.

*Maybe I can say it's morning wood* Shinji thought. Shinji stood there silent, wishing Hiyori would just drop it and he could leave to attend to his not so small problem. Then he watched as realization crossed her face, "Oh what the hell Shinji!" Hiyori screeched her face turning beet red.

Shinji sighed, he was gonna get his ass kicked for sure this time, and it was her fault. "Hey you were the one who was all over me" Shinji shot back annoyed that she was the upset, when she was the one to initiate it" "Well I wouldn't have been if I knew you were gonna react all weird" Hiyori said under her breathe. "This is a normal reaction, if it didn't happen I wouldn't be a man." Hiyori rolled her eyes at him.

"Sheesh take it as a complement, the awkwardness of the situation was finally dying down. Shinji sat down on the bed not moving the pillow from his lap. Shinji sighed, "Sorry monkey," He said kissing her on the forehead. He went to say something else but the door was kicked open. "Whats with all of the yelling?" Lisa said staring at the couple on the bed.

Hiyori turned bright red and shinji turned white. *I need to get out of here before…* He didn't even get to finish his thought when Kensei walked in with Mashiro peeking over his shoulder. *Kill me now!* Lisa spent a few minutes interrogating them, and Shinji shot kensei a pleading look for help.

Kensei got the message right away and sighed *you so owe me one.* Kensei pushed mashiro started arguing with her about personal space, more like kensei was calling her annoying, and she was whining which took Lisa's attention off the couple on the bed, and thats when Shinji made his escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiyori's a little vixen. I've had a lot of people complain about Hiyori and shinji acting out of character. But it's my imagination so if you don't like what I do with them I suggest you get over it, If you don't like my story i never asked you to read it.<strong>

**As for Hiyori she is not a child and to write her that way would annoy me. This is a romantic story it tells you that in the summary so I don't really understand the point of complaining about the way I'm writing these characters. But on a happier note for those of you who like this story and want to see whats gonna happen I guess i'm just gonna keep this story going until I run out of stuff to write. And just to ask in advance things may get a little umm "Hot" in future chapters and i'm trying to keep things pretty clean. I'm just rambling now. Thanks for reading!-Chesxca**


	12. The Time

**The Time**

***One year later***

"Stupid baldy… just up and leaving like that." Hiyori mumbled under her breath, she was eating breakfast with all of the other vizard's besides her missing boyfriend. "She sighed and picked at her food, she was bored, she hated being bored. Then she remembered why things were so dull…

***Flash back***

"Oh come on, don't look at me like that" Shinji chuckled when Hiyori pouted even more at him. "Pouting doesn't suit you at all," Hiyori grimed him, then bit him. "What the hell idiot? Did you just bite me? are you still biting me? let go!" Shinji tried to loosen her grip on his shoulder, but that just made things worse. "Dammit Hiyori" she was giggling through her bite, and tighten it. Shinji reached over with his opposite hand and pinched her nose.

She tried to fight him but she ran out of breathe first. "Where are you going?" Hiyori finally asked losing the fight. "If I told you it would be a surprise now would it?" Hiyori grimed him at his words, where was he going for three days and why? and why couldn't she go with him?

***End flash back***

Hiyori decided to play along why she was home but she was going to kick his ass the minute he got home. he needed to stop being so secretive.

* * *

><p>It was around seven and Shinji was already home, he just liked watching Hiyori's frustration. As long as he's known her, she wasn't to hide her anger, all of her other emotions sure, but not her anger. He watched her finish up her training, he waited until she was in the shower to make an appearance to everyone else in the household telling to keep his present secretive, and he disappeared again by the time they ate dinner.<p>

Hiyori was laying in her room eating candy around 11pm bored, when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She flipped it open and had a new text from Shinji. *Miss me yet?* Hiyori huffed he was so damn fool of himself so she texted him back *Hell no, don't ever come back.* Shinji laughed at her text, in Hiyori world that was a yes, and she was probably peeved he hadn't come back yet. *Well i miss you ;D* Hiyori smiled on the inside at the text but she wouldn't admit it. *whatever* Shinji rolled his eyes if she was gonna act like a brat he was going to get under her skin the best her could. *What are you wearing?*

Hiyori shot up from her bed in surprise and fury from that last text she was gonna kill him for saying that, kill him dead. *PERVERT BALDY ASKING ME SHIT LIKE THAT!* Shinji laughed at the fact the text was in all caps and he heard her "eek" when she read it. He was laying on the roof above her room so he could know when she went to sleep. *I didn't mean it like that* He texted back

*Suuuuuure* She was still red in the face from his question. *I meant are you in pajamas, its late you should be sleeping* she sighed *i'm not tired* he laughed because he heard her yawn right afterwards. *I'll be home by the time your sleep* she smiled. *then i'll stay up and wait for you* Hiyori yawned again. *No it'll seem sooner if your asleep* she rolled her eyes *Fine! -_-*

Shinji closed his phone and played the waiting game, the sooner she was asleep the sooner he could go to bed himself. Around midnight he finally put his plan into action. He walked down the hall towards Hiyori's room, slowly opening the door and letting himself in. She was sound asleep, "Oi monkey?" Hiyori didn't even budge so he was safe to do what he needed to.

Hiyori was hugging her pillow close to her chest so this was going to be harder than he thought it would be, he freed her left hand from the hold on the pillow and froze because she moved. She rolled over to face towards him. This time he just held her arm still while he uncurled her fingers from the pillow. Shinji reached into his pocket and pulled out the little thing that has been driving him crazy the past three days, he slid on a heart shaped diamond ring onto Hiyori's ring finger. He's been building up for this moment for years.

The past one has been the most hectic because they've actually been seriously dating. "I love you" he whispered to the sleeping girl. Hiyori shifted in her sleep again curling up on to her pillow tighter. "Shut up baldy" she said in her sleep. Shinji made an annoyed face at the sleeping girl *nice timing.* he kissed her on the forehead and headed towards his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a bit of a time skip, not by much though. I have about five more chapters typed up and I just need to edit them. Lets hope I don't get lazy and if i do yell at me, i know Broken flame will :P Ok guys I love you and thanks for reading - Chesxca<strong>


	13. The Wakeup Call

**The Wake-up Call**

Shinji crawled out of bed bright and early, figuring Hiyori wasn't up yet and didn't wake up through the night because his bed was still empty. He dragged himself down the hall to the bathroom so he could prepare for a new day and a Hiyori he left alone for three days, she was going to make up for lost time the best way she knew how, attaching herself to his hip and either kicking his butt or making him sweat in anyway she could find.

Shinji stepped into the shower and tried to wake himself up… "aaagh" Shinji stepped out of the shower…( sorry that thought kinda gave me a nose bleed lets take a moment to appreciate it… ok back to the story) He dried his hair and wrapped himself in a towel and headed back towards his room. He yawned that shower didn't wake him up like he hoped it would. He rounded the corner a little quicker so no one notice he was walking around half naked since he forgot to bring a change of clothes with him in the bathroom.

"Oof," Something tackled Shinji and it hit him hard, he felt lips crush against his and then a slap. "Dumb-ass you were supposed to wake me up." Hiyori yelled at him sitting on his stomach not noticing he was still wet. Shinji looked up at his attacker and smiled despite the head ache he could feel coming on. "Well, its nice to see you too," he said sarcastically. "I was gonna wake ya, but you were so peaceful" Shinji smiled up at her he could see Hiyori trying to figure out if she was going to kill him or kiss him.

"So do ya like it?" He asked lacing his fingers through her, Hiyori's mood shifted to happy and nodded when he kissed the hand that held her new ring."Good. But as much an I"m enjoying our current position and as many times as i've imagined you tackling me naked, I never thought it would be like this." Shinji grinned and Hiyori turned a bright red and jumped up. "Give me 10 minutes" Shinji said through a yawn and headed into his own room.

* * *

><p>"I don't care how much candy he has! I don't wanna visit Baldy Kisuke." Hiyori tried to kick shinji but he just moved her so she couldn't reach him. Half way through the walk Hiyori was content with walking and holding hands with Shinji, but nice she figured out where they were headed, he had to throw her over his shoulder to stop her from trying to head back home. She kept squirming in his arms and it made him laugh. "Oh come on Hiyori…" He set her back on her feet. "Behave for me?" Shinji pleaded and Hiyori just rolled her eyes as they stepped into Kisuke's candy shop.<p>

They've been here an hour and she didn't know if she hit Kisuke more for his comments or Shinji for bringing her here and the first place. Hiyori huffed and left the room when Kisuke decided to ask Shinji about ties. "So are you sure she has no idea at all whats going on?" Kisuke asked from behind his fan trying to hide his mischievous smile. "Not a clue" Shinji was patting himself on the back for being a genius and thankful he chose Kisuke to be his best man.

They've somehow pulled together a wedding completely and kept the guests quiet for the past month so the surprise wouldn't be ruined for Hiyori. Even her dress was hidden in the warehouse where she would never think to look. They just had to keep everything quiet for the next five days and everything would go according to plan.

Hiyori took a lap around another block trying to kill time until the "Stupid baldy's" would stop gossiping so she could go back home. Hiyori spun around when she heard her name. "Hiyori! Hiyori! is that you?" Finally catching up with her Orihime pulled her into a hug. *Why is big tits hugging me* "Oh my goodness Hiyori! I'm so happy for you! Are you exited? I Know I am! I still Don't know what to wear. I need to choose its less than a week away? Oh what are you wearing? Wheres Shinji? I need to congratulate him too! I cant believe it!"

Orihime rambled on for a couple minutes and Hiyori just stood there dumbfounded. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hiyori asked confused. This girl was talking a lot and none of it made sense. "What do you mean I'm talking about your-" Orihime was cut off by a cat (which is really yoruichi in cat form) stealing her hat and running away. "Wait kitty come back!" Orihime ran after the cat leaving Hiyori's question unanswered.

*Whatever she probably has more boobs than brains anyways,* Hiyori made her way back into Kisuke's and stomped in impatiently. "Shinji lets go!" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from his fake conversation about him liking Windsor knot ties.

* * *

><p><strong>The whole surprise wedding thing is inspired from a true story, How romantic is that! I don't dislike orihime but she can act really ditzy sometimes almost ruining the surprise like that tsk tsk! This chapter was kind of filler for the next one. I didn't want to just jump into the next part and everyone be all confused except for of the few of you who dm me -Chesxca<strong>


	14. The Change

**The Change**

* * *

><p>Hiyori sighed, she was trying to sleep but something kept tickling her. She was having a really good dream and she was trying to hold on to her last bit of sleep the best she could. She was almost sleep again when she felt lips press against hers softly. First she smiled and then she growled. "Dumb-ass, I'm trying to sleep" Hiyori yawned and hid under her red comforter trying to avoid the kisses Shinji was placing across her neck and collarbone. *hiding from me huh?* Shinji snaked a hand under the covers and gave her chest a little squeeze and a second later was on the floor. "DO YOU HAVE A FUCKING DEATH WISH?" Hiyori yelled at him her foot still on his head.<p>

"Maybe," Shinji yanked her by her ankle and made her fall and was on top of her in a second. "What the hells your problem Shinji?" She glared up at the man who was staring at her with his face resting on his hand. "Monkey is it so wrong for me to want to cuddle with my girlfriend for one last time." He had a playfulness in his eyes, she didn't even seem to notice they were back in her bed, until Shinji kissed her again, which gained him a slap "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She finally asked after holding her breathe.

"You ask to many questions, lets just go back to bed" Shinji said trying to change the subject pulling her into a tighter hug. "Shinji?" There was a bit of a quiver in her voice making Shinji regret his words from moments ago. "Ok I'll tell ya know on two conditions." He waited on her answer but she just stayed silent. 'number one, ya can't get mad and ya can't freak out." She turned to face him with a look of confusion on her face."And number two ya cant know until tonight… Unless you can guess." He cuddled her tighter, waiting for her to hit him, but it never came. "How the hell am I supposed to guess! She said through her teeth griming him, trying to keep the mad condition under control. "How about this, I'll give you a hint every hour for the rest of the day?"

"What kind of hint is that? You do that anyway!" Hiyori growled at the man next to her she's been waiting all this time to hear a hint all he said was "I get to kiss you." "Oh but its different," she rolled her eyes at him, she's been nice and patient all day and he was just giving really vague bull shit answers and she was sick of it. *we get to see old friends, we get to eat sweets, I'm going to make you blush all day, it'll make you smile, I get to kiss you."* It was almost 5 and she was still no closer to knowing anything at all, talk about frustrating.

She knew Shinji was leaving soon which means she would have to wait for the rest of her hints. "stop pouting," Shinji said kissing her fore head. Hiyori was moping in her room trying to figure his little game out. "Don't tell me what to do baldy!" She huffed to lazy to slap him or something. "Fine i'll give ya one for the road if you stop moping" She just looked up him and tried not to seem eager or worried. "We get to match" Hiyori made an annoyed face at him, all he gave her was another vague answer she didn't understand, and with that he left doing who knows what like he's been doing the past couple weeks.

* * *

><p>Hiyori was angry and annoyed. She needed to go punch something before she killed him… The next thing she heard was "Did ya miss me?" Shinji was standing over her on the training grounds, she feel asleep after training like she always did. She usually woke up in her room or shinji's room the next morning, but she wasn't so lucky today. "No" she said crossing her arms and storming past him to the shower. She was getting more and more pissed off the more she thought about it. After her shower she shoved Shinji over so she wouldn't have to touch him. She was still irritated and he was still trying to play his stupid guessing game, not knowing how annoyed she was already.<p>

"I get to make you blush all I want ta." Shinji nuzzled her neck making her sigh."and we get to be a family," he said kissing her hand this time *But were already a family* Hiyori thought. "You get to change your name that is if you want to," Hiyori was starting to put it together and it was confusing her even more. "And you get to wear a pretty dress." *The hell makes him think I want to put a dress on?* "And i get to take it off you." Shinji whispered into her ear on the last note making her jump up and glare at him, and all he had in return was a grin.

"Stop being a dumb-ass and tell me now!" Hiyori was at the end of the line with her patience and Shinji could tell, the last thing he needed was a grumpy bride. Plus it was almost midnight anyway, "Fine," he hugged her from behind trying to calm her down a bit. "Well, first off I'm not going anywhere and I love ya" Hiyori finally let go of the breath she was holding but was still waiting for the "but" was coming to add more to his story. "I'm still going to be holding you just like this at the end of the night, not as my girlfriend, but my wife."

"Ok Shinji out!" Lisa kicked open the door and dragged Shinji off Hiyori's bed by his bangs. "Oh come on five more minutes" He pleaded. "No, its bad luck! Get out now" Lisa and Shinji kept bickering until Hiyori finally spoke up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Hiyori screamed from her bed, slightly freaking out. "Were getting married stupid" Shinji told her and then went back to arguing with lisa who was reaching for her sword at this point. Hiyori growled and grabbed her flip flop off of her floor, and smacked shinji into the hallway. "Dumb-ass if you ruin this for me i'll kill you!" and slammed her door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, she knows… Shinji almost died in the process, but she knows. I rewrote this like 10x and i'm still iffy on this. boo hoo :( not to mention I posted it late and Broken flame is gonna yell at me lol. Next chapter should be up soon. If I take too long Please feel free to Yell at me! -Chesxca<strong>


	15. The Aisle

**Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun. This chapter was originally around 3 thousand words. So I split it up, this is part one!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Aisle<strong>

"Whats that look for?" Hiyori was staring out the window, but she wasn't really paying attention to the garden outside the church, she also didn't notice that rose was talking to her. "Hiyori?" she jumped hearing her name looking up at the man who would be walking her down the aisle soon. "Are you all right?" He asked, seeing Hiyori anything but confident and violent was an oddity for anyone to see, even Shinji didn't see her like that often.

"Why wouldn't I be!" she snapped back trying avoid more questions. "Well, things are starting soon so you should get ready." Rose left Hiyori alone in the room with her thoughts. Hiyori opened the closet and looked at her dress, she was going to need help getting that thing on, The obi was too long to tie by herself. She thought her dress was Beautiful, it was all white silk that went to the floor, with a long train. The obi was pink and red and was as long as the train when it tied.

*That quincy guy sure can make a pretty dress* she thought to herself. "Looks like I snuck in right on time" Hiyori whipped around "Dumb-ass its bad luck for you to be in here!" "No, its only bad luck if you were dressed!" Shinji replied picking his ear. "Why are you here anyway?" she said looking away and crossing her arms. "I came to talk to you," he sighed "You know we don't have to do this if you don't wanna, We can call the whole thing off."

"IDIOT!" Hiyori slapped him with one his slippers. "Don't come in here and say dumb shit like that!" She went to slap him again but he caught her wrist. "Hiyori…" he wiped the tears she didn't know escaped, and kissed her gently. She pushed him, "Get out and go do groom stuff, if Lisa finds you in here I'm gonna be a wife and a widow in the same day" Shinji paled at that comment and climbed out the window he came in. It was time.

"Where the hell'd you go?" Kensei was annoyed he was already in a stuffy suit and tie, and Shinji the groom was still in pajamas. "For a walk" he replied nonchalantly. Everyone knew where he went, they could tell from the smile on his face he was trying to hide. "Hey! I know this is your room and all but you could warn us before you decide to strip." Shinji rolled his eyes at him and threw his pajama pants in his face. "WHAT THE HELL" Kensei ripped the pants off his face disgusted, he was going to yell more but was distracted by the fact Shinji was already fully dressed and tying his tie.

Kisuke laughed at the fighting between the two and finally spoke up, "Calm down, if you guys do something stupid, your going to have to deal with the bride." Shinji smiled at that and kensei rolled his eyes. "Speaking of brides who would have ever thought Shinji would settle down after a lifetime of first loves" Shinji smiled at that comment *There was just one…*

"When are you and Mashiro finally gonna settle down Kensei?" There was a slight tint of pink on his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Shinji rolled his eyes at that horrible lie. "I mean it's not like you guys are quiet or anything" Shinji turned back to the mirror fixing his collar trying to ignore the protests coming from the red faced Kensei. "Ya know he's right" Love through in his two cents looking up from his manga, making kensei freak out more. "And what about you Kisuke?" Kisuke shot him a dangerous look "Leave me out of this."

"ITS TOO TIGHT!" Hiyori yelled at Lisa who was still pulling her obi even tighter. "Toughen up," she finally let go, Hiyori still griming her. "AWW hiyori you look so pretty!" Mashiro pulled her into a hug much to Hiyori's dislike her face stuck between the girls boobs. Hiyori pushed her off, "Why's everyone being so annoying?" Hiyori huffed and crossed her arms. "It wouldn't kill you to smile" Hiyori sighed and shot Yoruichi a fake smile. "Here come with me, Yoruichi lead her into the bathroom.

"Hurry up guys were lining up" Mashiro yelled to the girls in the bathroom… "I cant believe I'm wearing pink." Lisa groaned, "Well I'm in a freaking suit!" Kensei threw in. "You guys look fine!" Mashiro chirped in hugging kensei's arm. "Stop complaining!" Love said to everyone, he was walking with Lisa, Kensei with Mashiro, Kisuke was with yoruichi but she was yet to make an appearance along with Hiyori who rose was waiting on.

The ladies were in dresses that matched Hiyori's obi and the men were dressed very similar to shinji except they were in black and red instead of red and white. Hiyori finally came out red in the face and Yoruichi was trying to stifle a laugh. "So what did you say to her?" Kisuke whispered to the girl on his arm. She smirked "oh, I just gave her my version of the talk" "You didn't!" "Oh I did"

"Why are you so mad? They're supposed to pelt us with rice." Shinji laughed at the annoyed expression on her face. The ceremony was over with and Hiyori was relieved. "Are you still mad I embarrassed you?" Shinji laughed. Throughout Shinji's vows he referred to her as "his own little doll,"and told everyone even though she's tough on the outside, she was the sweetest person he knew on the inside." Which earned him a kick in the shin mid-ceremony, not to mention he grabbed her ass during their kiss, which caused Hachi to pause the ceremony a few times.

She was too excited to really be mad at him, but she wasn't going to let him know that. "Ill kick your ass for that another time" She laid her head on his chest, and he laughed, "I'm sure you will," and kissed the top of her head. "Ya know we can just skip our reception and get straight to the honey moon…" He said suggestively, she smacked him "stop being a pervert, idiot!"

"Hiyori ,are you blushing?" "Do you want to die" Shinji grinned bigger "You are! My own little blushing bride!" he said pulling her into a hug, she finally gave in a wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're such a dick head." She mumbled into his chest, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Ya know your supposed to put icing on my face not smash the whole piece up my nose" Shinji said annoyed wiping the red icing off his chin, a cake fight wasn't the most mature thing in the world but this is Shinji and Hiyori we are talking about, everyone was surprised they actually made it this long without fighting, and the only upset person was Uryu because the red icing was going to stain Hiyori's dress. They already said their thank you's and good byes, and they had a long ride ahead of them. "Wait shinji you missed a spot." Hiyori wiped more icing on his face and fled towards their limo. *Thats what he gets for grabbing my ass* "Will you behave? We cant fight in the car."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't make her too much of a bridezilla! and i didn't make her ridiculously cutesy this is Hiyori were talking about. the next chapter should be up soon, if not YELL AT ME. I'm just being lazy its already typed up. and if you guys want to see it i can post a link of where i got the idea for her dress from. i had to do a crap ton of research to try and make this at least partially decent. well i'm gonna get back to editing. -chesxca<strong>


	16. The Moon Part 1

**Part two! Woot! part 3 should be up shortly.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon part 1.<strong>

Their limo finally came to a stop, much to Shinji's dislike he was exhausted and he just finally got comfortable cuddling with his wife in the back of the car. If the ride wasn't so bumpy he would probably be asleep by now after an hour drive from their reception which they left early to make it here before it was dark. Hiyori was still rubbing her eyes when Shinji offered his hand to help her out of the car, it was probably nearly impossible to get anywhere in a dress like that, but she sure looked beautiful and irresistibly cute in it.

Hiyori tried to walk forward not paying attention so she ran right into Shinji's chest. Shinji cuffed her face and brought her sleepy gaze up to his. "Ya should be more careful." Hiyori rolled her eyes "You should walk faste,r" she shot back. Shinji laughed at her half hearted threat."Now cover your eyes" Shinji said the minute Hiyori stepped onto the curb. "How the hell am i supposed to see where i'm going?" Shinji picked her up bridal style despite her protests. "Now cover them. You don't wanna drag you dress now do you." Hiyori sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. "Why do you get to see and i don't?" Hiyori whined after a couple minutes. "Because i said so, and you can open your eyes now." Hiyori gasped their room had a beautiful view already and it was even prettier with the sun setting. Hiyori wrapped her arms around Shinji and sighed. "Everything's perfect."

Hiyori was so busy trying to figure out how to unpin her hair she didn't even notice Shinji standing behind her. "Here I got it" he started pulling her bobby pins out one by one careful not to pull her hair. When he was done he caught her staring at him through the mirror, "Something on your mind?" Shinji smiled at her with a knowing look and she replied "NO!" a little too quickly, she was nervous, it was written all over her face. "Okay" Shinji dropped the subject and left her to her thoughts in the bathroom, no need to pry when he was this tired.

He yawned and crawled into the king sized bed and sighed, finally he was going to get that nap he deserved. His jacket was hung over the back of the chair, his vest and tie were thrown carelessly in the chair also, he was comfortable but something was missing. "Oh Hiyori"he sang hoping that she was near by. "Your presence is needed." Hiyori walked up behind her sleepy husband wondering what he wanted. "What the hell?" one minute Hiyori was upright and fine and now she was laying on the bed under Shinji. "I missed you" Shinji sighed laying next to her resting his head on her stomach. "Your like a big fluffy pillow" he said while pulling up her dress. She whacked him with an actual pillow and yelled "What the hell are you trying to do?" with a slight blush on her face. Shinji yawned "I just want to take a nap with my beautiful wife, for the first time" Hiyori blushed and Shinji pulled her into a tighter hug. "G'night monkey"

BANG…BANG… BANG…BANG… "OH" BANG…BANG… BANG…BANG… "MORE" BANG…BANG… BANG…BANG… "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Hiyori jumped up in rage and was getting ready to kick down the door of their noisy neighbors. "Now Hiyori," Shinji pulled the fuming girl into a hug, "Thats not necessary, lets just call downstairs and complain. "Or we can save time and kill them now" Shinji laughed. He knew Hiyori was cranky and their neighbors were just making things extremely awkward. "Id rather not spend my honeymoon in jail, lets just try to ignore it until someone comes to handle things."

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later…<strong>

BANG…BANG… BANG…BANG… "For the love of- I'm with you lets go kill em!" Shinji had more patience then Hiyori but this was ridiculous not only has the commotion not stopped nor has it even slowed down but it kept getting increasingly louder. It was a good thing the couple left their swords at home or the couple next door wouldn't survive much longer then they already have. "She's totally faking it! I'm gonna give her a real reason to scream!" Hiyori started banging back on the wall hoping to get her point across, which added to Shinji's annoyance. "Shinji put me down!" she tried to squirm out of his hold. Hiyori huffed at getting thrown on to the couch while Shinji opened the knocking on their door.

Management finally showed up after almost a half hour of suffering. "What seems to be the problem Mr. and Mrs Hirako?" Shinji and Hiyori both made annoyed faces and pointed towards the wall all the banging was coming from. "Oh I umm see" She laughed nervously. "I'm terribly sorry about that, if you guys don't mind moving on such short notice, we can upgrade you to a different room."… "I don't see why we have to move, they were the ones being rude." "Yeah like kicking their wall while they were in mid-passion was polite, plus were going to be in a suite now." Shinji smiled at her "You're too nice" Hiyori rolled hey eyes at him. "I'm just trying to be optimistic, they've definitely delayed my plans." "what pla-" Her words stopped when she felt his arms around her waist. "I'll let you figure it out" He whispered into her ear. The elevator door finally opened and he led her into the suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Noisy neighbors are the worse. talk about a awkward start, maybe the rest of their week will go better. We'll see, i don't even know how its gonna go (i didn't write it yet) Thanks for reading and reviewing and Sorry for marrying off your man Broken flame. :P -Chesxca<strong>


	17. The Moon Part 2

**I didn't fall of the face of the earth! I promise! I should be updating again soon. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon part 2<strong>

"What took you so long?" Shinji asked the girl as she walked in with yet another bucket of ice. "There was a line." She replied a little too quickly and it made him smile from his spot on the bed. "Do we have enough yet?" he asked trying to keep the conversation light, hoping she wouldn't find a bull shit reason to run out on him again. "I don't know, does it really matter how much we have?" "Apparently" he replied.

Hiyori slammed the bucket down and hung her robe on the door, and sat on the edge of the bed Shinji was currently hogging. "Here lets talk," Shinji grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him. "About?" Hiyori asked a little bit annoyed she knew exactly what he was going to say, she sighed and wouldn't look him in the eye. "Whats that look for?" Shinji asked smiling at the girl who was straddled across his stomach. "What look?" she asked annoyed, try to cover the fact she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That look," he was trying just as hard as her to play innocent. "What look dumb-ass?" She was still trying to fake irritation to cover her nervousness. "The one thats on your face right now." "It's a normal look Shinji" "Really? Are you blushing?" His comment made her cheeks flush even more. "Don't make me say it" She mumbled half hoping he wouldn't hear her and half hoping he would drop the subject all together. "Ya know, it would be a lot easier if you just said something, instead of just waiting for me to fall asleep," he said lacing his fingers through hers. She snatched her hand away, "I don't know what you're talking about." She said defensively.

Shinji rolled his eyes, "So the hour shower, the 6 trips to get ice and the 15 bathroom breaks is just normal for ya?" He said with a raised eye brow, she was caught and she couldn't find a way out. "Hiyori its fine, I'm not mad." Hiyori sighed "I have no idea, what you're talking about!" "Fine then." Shinji sat up and pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her neck. "Are you tired yet?" "No" she said weakly. "Good, Ya know i'm gonna nag ya till ya fess up." She growled in response.

* * *

><p>"Get the hell out already!" Hiyori has been banging on the bathroom door for the past ten minutes, Shinji knew it was just a matter of time before she would barge in to kick his ass, naked or not. He knew exactly what he was doing, they ve been married only two days and its been nothing but annoying but hilarious mishaps. The first night they had neighbors ever so loudly doing what he wish he was doing. Not only did it add to his sexual frustration, but it made his tiny wife more nervous than she already was. Then to top that off Hiyori spent all of yesterday avoiding him, now he had a sink full of melting ice, and a problem that never seems to go away.<p>

"Dammit Shinji!" Hiyori was now kicking the door, which meant she was closer to coming in to end him. After much nagging on his part, he finally got Hiyori to admit she was nervous about the whole thing. Something about she s not gonna be any good at it which made him laugh, and that earned him a bloody nose. After explaining she has nothing to worry about and how much he loved her, and has dreamed about doing such things, first he got slapped and called a pervert, then she tried to jump him. I just wanna cuddle t night was probably the hardest and dumbest thing he said in his life. Here he was in another cold shower, while his cranky wife was outside planning ways to kill him. It just wasn t his day, but things were about to turn around.

Hiyori finally had enough and barged in the bathroom on him. What the hells taking so long! Shinji continued to ignore her making her more angry." That's it I'm kicking your ass!" Hiyori stormed up to the shower and hesitated pulling the door open. Sure it was just Shinji, but it was a naked Shinji. She could see the silhouette of his body and it made her blush, but he s been in here all morning so she was more pissed than embarrassed or shy. She pulled the glass door open to yell at him. "I need to shower too ya know." She went from angry to blushing to angry again when he pulled her into the shower with him. Glad you could join me. He started kissing against her neck and collar bone, which made it even harder for her to yell at him like she wanted to. "Dumb-ass, you're getting me all wet." Shinji stopped his assault of her neck to look at her.

He wasn't sure how she could be blushing and scowling at the same time but he was making sure to store that image in his memory for the rest of his life, her pajamas were soaked and she was trying to cover herself from getting more wet. *those words are going to have a whole different meaning very soon* and top off how adorable she looked right now she was avoiding both looking at him and touching him in his current state. *I'm going to hell for this* well then why not just take this off. Hiyori opened her mouth to protest but was stunned when she felt his rough hands go up her back and throw her shirt aside. Like a reflex her arms crossed over her chest to hide herself from him. Just relax he whispered in her ear. He brushed his lips against hers, and ran his hands down her bare back stopping at the hem of her shorts. He felt her freeze when he gripped her butt through her soaked shorts. "You have nothing to be worried about."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a headache from writing this. It took me a few times to get it to where I slightly liked it. I've been working on another Shiyori story which made me sort of neglect dirty :( it's almost 2am so I'm going nigh night. I might post the other version of this chapter, i think it was better but I'm sort of a pervert. If you readwatch Naruto, i put Jiraya to shame, Oh well no need to explain myself on this version. I tried to keep it PG 13ish - Chesxca**


	18. The Moon Part 3 and 4

**I'm back! ^_^ I took a break from this story because I was a bit torn on it. O well, here I am again. I put these together because they are both very short and I wanted to have some type of warning before my smutty mind ruined childhoods and innocent eyes and what now. The Moon part 3 is PURE SMUT, RATED M, LEMONY GOODNESS and all. If you don't like it don't read it this is a warning. You don't have to read it. Just skip on down to the moon part 4 it continues on and does not disrupt the story at all that was a challenge but its done, so thank you for all the reviews and friendly (scary/threatening) reminders to update.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon 3 (LEMON ALERT)<strong>

His lips crashed into hers again, making her moan this time, the force would probably leave a bruise but that wasn't even a problem right now. "If you want me to stop tell me right now " he waited for her answer, but after a moment of silence he continued with his actions. He slipped her shorts down her legs and kicked them over to where her shirt was. She gasped when Shinji picked her up and held her around his waist, not only was she almost naked now, she was pressed against his bare chest and hers was on fire.

The way he kissed her neck was intensified times ten, not to mention the way his assault on her nipples felt. She couldn't catch her breathe, the way he was touching her was driving her insane and she couldn't even think with the way his hands were rubbing up and down her body. He dropped her on their bed, she couldn't even remember leaving the shower, let alone being carried to their bedroom.

He climbed over her with an almost dangerous look in his eye and a smirk on his face to match. "Hiyori dear, it would be a lot easier for both of us if you spread those for me" Hiyori first blinked at his request but complied she didn't even notice that she was self consciously squeezing her legs together. She parted them enough just enough for him to get a hand through, and he spread them the rest of the way and laid his body between them.

Shinji looked up at her and smiled a different kind of smile at her. "Tell me how this feels." He began a secondary assault on her breasts and down her stomach, he stopped when he got to her lower stomach. "Are you blushing?" Her face lit up even more, when she noticed he was watching her reaction to everything he did to her. "What are you doing?" she asked he was just staring at her, and she was waiting for him to move again.

He finally pulled at the waistband of her underwear, pulling them off making her legs snap shut again. "Someone's shy " he said softly and slowly slipped one finger inside of her, she gasped "Shinji?" her face was flushed and her breathing was heavier. "You're not quite ready yet huh?" He laid his kisses on her most private places this time and it made her moan and grip the sheets, he was skilled with his mouth and even more magical with his tongue ring. Her legs snapped around his head, and her body arched to his touch. He eventually had to hold her hips down so she would stop thrashing during her first orgasm.

Her breathe was still labored when he finally pressed his lips against hers again, this time softly, "Take a deep breathe" he whispered to her. She inhaled sharply and he sighed when they were finally connected, with every movement her death grip on the sheets were loosening, making him feel better about his actions. He was out of practice, and hearing her whisper his name as she peaked made him lose it. He laid next to her breathless, pulling her into a hug. "No babies, not yet anyway." "Shut up dumb-ass" she said half heartedly kissing his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>The Moon 4<strong>

If she woke up and saw him like this she would probably hit him, or yell at him for being a creep or both, Yeah, most likely both. He stroked her hair softly and she stirred in her sleep. It's not that he was trying to piss her off or anything but he hardly ever got to see her so look so peaceful, besides when she was sleeping. He stroked her cheek with his thumb and she stirred again, her lips parted to say something but he couldn t hear it, he was just staring at her calm expression, which was nice to see for once.

He wanted her to wake up and at the same time he didn t he knew once she woke up things were going to be different and he didn t know how she was going to react to that. He kissed her forehead, and her hand rose to shu him away like he was a fly. He chuckled softly and rolled his eyes. *so its like that, huh?* He kissed her full on the lips this time. Making her finally wake up.

Mmmmm she broke the kiss. What the hell are ya trying to do to me while I m sleepin? She grimed him and he grinned at her pulling her back into his arms. Wake ya. He stated simply Why?" she groaned "Can t you see I m tired? She yawned pushing him off and sitting up in the bed. You're tired? He repeated her statement as a question propping himself on the elbow to look at her. Yea, dumb-ass, I m tired, what of it she yawned again rubbing her eyes. So I uh wore you out huh? Shinji said with a smug smirk on his face. Hiyori's foot connected with his chin knocking him off the bed.

Don t say shit like that you dick-head, or I ll make my self a widow real soon! She yelled over the side of the bed at the hump on the floor that was Shinji. She was red in the face Shinji couldn t tell if it was from anger or embarrassment either way it made him smile what s wrong darlin it was just a question. Shinji jumped up following her around the room. "Do you wanna die?" she yelled at him slamming the door to the bathroom in his face. Shinji rubbed his nose that just got abused by the bathroom door. "Are you taking a shower monkey? Do you want me to join you?" Shinji heard something violently hit the door which made him break out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of "The Moon" chapters. I'm working on 2 other Shiyori stories (only one is up) and a story with an oc i'm typing up. Thank you to everyone who reviews. This story began with a thought and its almost 20k words. I don't want to say this is coming to end because the last time I said that was around chapter 7 and this is chapter 18.**

**`Until my brain stops spitting out scenarios to put them in "Dirty" shall live on at least until chapter 25 because I already typed that one up I just have to get up to that point. I'm rambling so I guess I'm just gonna upload this now. I always like sweat waiting for the first review of a new chapter, and when its someone telling me I need to get laid I just get super annoyed, some douche found me on wordpress and like bashed this chapter before it was done. I literally almost did not finish it. and I'm shutting up now!-Chesxca**


	19. The Teasing Part 1

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm writing three other stories. But this one got updated first!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Teasing<strong>

Hiyori peeked around through the crack of the bathroom door, she didn't sense Shinji's reiatsu so she looked around one more time to make sure she was alone in the room alone. She stepped into the bedroom scolding herself for running off before grabbing something to wear. Now she had to risk running into her stupid husband, with his stupid smile, and perverted comments. Hiyori rustled through one of the dressers hoping to find something to wear so she could run back in the bathroom, but she kept coming up empty handed.

"Where the hell is everything?" she groaned trying to keep her towel in place. "Try the dresser by the bed." Hiyori whipped her head around to the voice that sounded very familiar to Shinji's when she didn't see him any where in the room there was only one place to look UP. He was sitting on the ceiling indian style like he was meditating, but had one eye peeked open to watch her.

"The hell are ya doing up there? Spying on me?" Hiyori asked pretending to be annoyed. "I don't know what you're talking about, I've been here the whole time." She scowled at him and searched through the next dresser. *Is she going to act like this all day?* Shinji rolled his eyes and jumped down behind her, trapping her in-between his arms and the dresser. "What do you wanna do today?"

She rustled through the next drawer trying to ignore the heat from his body behind her. "I dunno. Why?" She pulled a bag out of the second drawer she didn't recognize. "Whats this?" she asked holding it up. "I got you something " he sang song, walking towards the bathroom. "What is it?" She shook the bag trying to see if it made a sound? "Open it already." He said annoyed closing the door behind him.

Hiyori finally opened the small bag, pulling out a red bikini. "Were going to the beach?" she asked happily, he had promised her that they would go to the beach while they were here, but so far they barely came out of their room let alone the hotel. "Hurry the hell up Shinji, we need to go!"

She yelled towards the bathroom while she dressed in her new swim suit and cover up that she found in the bag Shinji hid in her belongings. Hiyori packed a small bag with towels and sunscreen, and slid on her flip flops when Shinji emerged from the bathroom dressed hi his own swim wear and a t shirt. "Ready?" he asked at the eager Hiyori standing half way out the door already. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Stop ur splashing' its cold!" Shinji was standing at the edge of the water avoiding going in the water Hiyori was flailing around in. "Get the hell in here the waters fine." Hiyori yelled back at him still "accidentally" kicking water in his general direction. He didn't understand why she loved the beach so much. It was dirty, full of humans, and had arctic like waters, not to mention the unusual places sand would get into.

But she was happy and smiling why she splashed him. The next thing Shinji knew he was in the water freezing and glaring at his wife. "See dick head it's not that bad!" Shinji sighed shivering, "I guess monkeys are used to these kinds of temperatures." That comment got him dunked in the water again. Hiyori keeping out of his reach so he couldn't get revenge.

"I'm gonna start calling ya a sea monkey, you move too good in the water." Shinji finally caught her and carried her back into the sand, dropping her on the blanket. Hiyori started playing in the sand, ignoring Shinji's complaints about being cold, and sandy, and bored. "What're ya making?" he asked, he watched as she made a bad version of his mask.

"What the hell does it look like? Its you." She punched her sand drawing. "And that's gonna be you if you don't stop whining like a woman. Shinji chuckled, "Fine, i'll be back, I'm going to get a drink, want something?" He asked looking over his shoulder at her making something else in the sand. "yep" she replied. "What?" He asked "Don't care."

Shinji wasn't a very jealous person, at least thats what he thought, until he saw some punk ass life guard chatting Hiyori up. Shinji started walking back and was getting more annoyed by the minute. This guy smiled a little too brightly at her and was standing a little too close to her. Shinji almost broke one of the cans he was carrying when the guy sat right next to her, playing in the sand with her.

Shinji was finally in ear shot of them, and that just made his mood even worse. "So whats a pretty girl like you doing alone in a place like this?" A vein started throbbing in Shinji's head. *Hiyori kick this guys ass already* "O I'm not alone, he's just taking forever." Hiyori stated simply, trying to brush the guy off. "If I was him, I wouldn't have left you alone for a minute." The guy smiled a bright smile at Hiyori again, she raised her eye brow at his comment. "I can manage on my own." She said simply.

"Well, if you get bored with him, you can come with me." He winked at her, and Shinji was about to blow his lid. If he had sakanade with him, he might of cut him in half by now. "Hello darling, who's this." Shinji shot a big fake grin at the boy sitting next to his wife. *Fucker* Shinji thought at the end of the sentence he said. "Oh is this your brother?" "Husband" Shinji corrected him. "Were on our honey moon, right darlin'" Shinji had a real smile on his face at the disappointment on the boys face.

"I knew a girl as pretty her couldn't be alone, you're a lucky guy. Enjoy your honey moon guys." Was his last words before he started walking away. "Oh we will" Shinji yelled after him still shooting a dirty look at his back. Shinji finally stopped glaring a hole in the back of the boys head to find out he was caught. Hiyori looked at him annoyed. "What was all that about" Hiyori asked giving a knowing smile. "whatever do you mean?" he said innocently shooting her a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing this. I missed working on "Dirty" after a week of now writing. Reviews are always nice, and thank you every one who reads and stays on board through the whole story. -Chesxca<strong>


	20. The Teasing Part 2

**I didn't take 20 years to update this time!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Teasing part 2<strong>

"Honestly Hiyori I have no idea what your talkin about, there isn't one jealous bone in my body." Shinji was trying to play innocent after the incident on the beach. Speaking of that horrid place he was going to have a fun time trying to remove sand from places they should not be.

"Fine, I'll go alone then." Was the last thing he heard before she walked the opposite way of their elevators. "Where the hell are you going?" Shinji asked with his eye brow raised. "I just told ya. The hot springs dumb ass!" Now that sounded nice to him. Warm water, no sand to get in strange places and no stupid freaking life guards. By the time he was done thinking about it, Hiyori was already rounding the corner. Shinji practically ran to catch up with her. "Wait up monkey." She huffed "dumb ass"

* * *

><p>"Well, aren't we just lovable all of a sudden" his comment earned him a punch in the stomach, and he laughed. It's not like he minded her laying her head against his chest. He just couldn't miss up a chance of teasing her, especially after all of her post beach comments.<p>

Hiyori was not a big person on PDA. Which is why he made sure their wedding kiss turned into a make out session, which was more than awkward for everyone in attendance, and got him kicked in the shin for his "lewd" behavior. So this was a bit odd, he looked around to notice the once full hot springs was now empty besides the two of them.

He pulled her on to his lap wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey monkey d-" she cut him off. "Finish that sentence and I'll drown ya." Her eyes were still closed but he saw the slight tint of pink on her cheeks. He laughed again. "Fine, well just go to bed without dinner then." She gave him an annoyed look. "You're so full of shit baldy, ya know that right."

She laid her head back against him trying to relax. "That was gonna be my second question" he finally admitted the first one wasn't all that innocent. "Shut up and be a good pillow Shinji..." he cold tell her patience was wearing thin with him, and was pretty surprised he hadn't been hit yet.

After a couple minutes he realized she actually went to sleep. Which meant Shinji couldn't move now, so he decided to let his mind wander for a little while. They only had two days left of their honey moon and Shinji wanted to make is special. Not to mention avoid lisa and the uncomfortable questions he knew were going to be asked. As much as he liked his house mates, he knew they were going to be total ass holes when they got home.

Lisa purposely trying to barge in on things, nosy people trying to listen to other things and those sly looks and comments he got at their reception. As funny as those things would be he would be the one suffering from it all. Hiyori could be deadly with that flip flop of hers. Not to mention that they share a room. She knows where he sleeps.

He shook her lightly, it was really to see how deep of a sleep she was in. *she's gonna kill me* Shinji thought with a smile, but the prank would be worth it after turning him prune like for making him sit there this long while she slumbered. He pulled the first string of her swim suit top waiting for her to yell and smack him, but she was still fast asleep. He held his breathe and pulled the second one waiting for the worse. She didn't even move she just snoozed away on his lap.

"Hiyori! Wake up!" He stood up and she fell in the water with a big splash and jumped up ready to kill. Shinji stood at the ledge laughing at her reaction. "You stupid dick head, what the hell is that for? I should kill ya for that! She yelled at him with a vein throbbing in her forehead." Shinji shot her a big smile that just didn't seem to sit right with her.

"The hell are you staring at baldy?" His smile widened as he held up her red bikini top and realization came across her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and sunk into the water and said in a dangerous tone. "Give it back and I might let you live."

"Come and get it" he knew he should stop pushing her because she was gonna kick his ass. She gave him a look so dirty he flinched a little. He was in for it and he knew it. "You can have it back on one condition" he teased holding it just out of her reach. "What dick head" she said through gritted teeth.

"Ya have to kill me with kisses instead of your fists" he smiled at her hoping she would take the bait and he would get out of this unharmed. "Fuck that" she said pulling him in the water by his ankle. Security was called because of Shinji's screams of pain, they ran in looking for the body of the dying person, but all they found was a smiling girl and an unconscious man. "What happened in here?" One of the men asked turning to Hiyori. "I think he slipped and hit his head on the ground" she said innocently.

"Wasn't that a bit uncalled for?" Shinji asked finally entering the room. Hiyori was already in bed with the blanket up to her chin. "I thought I went easy on ya for what you did." She said smiling to herself thinking about the world of pain she caused him earlier.

Shinji laughed climbing in the bed on top of her holding the blanket so she was trapped. "Get off" she tried to wiggle out of the hold. "You busted my lip, now ya gotta kiss it and make it better." She rolled her eyes. He rubbed his lips against hers and she moved her head. "No, it's your fault that happened." He kissed her aggressively this time not giving her a chance to turn her head. He jumped back holding his already abused lip, looking at Hiyori's smug smile. "Bitch, you bit me."

"You kissed me" she replied loving the look of annoyance on his face. "Fine" He climbed on his own side of the bed pulling up the blanket getting ready to sleep. He chuckled when he felt her climb on him. He peeked an eye open, "What now?" She kissed him softly and looked at him with a smile. "Really Hiyori… I just wanna cuddle." He lied, it was a lie he told often, so it was like second nature to say it. "Well, I don't" she said firmly waiting for his response. He smiled, "Me either."

* * *

><p>Yes, more filler! I'm so sorry! I promise the last honey moon chapter will be the next one and that i will update soon :) This was written during work hours on my cell phone like 90 percent of this story was. (Shhhhh)<p> 


	21. The Teasing Part 3 and 4

**I took my good time updating. I'm getting lazy, thats not good. This is the last part to "The Teasing" chapters. Just like before I'm warning you that the first part of this chapter is indeed a lemon. So if you're not into that skip on down to The Teasing part 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Teasing part 3 (Lemon Alert)<strong>

His mind changed quick about many things that night. He went from

Appreciating the shortness of her night shirt to wishing it would disappear. From being homesick to debating on booking their room for another week. From trying his best to hold back with his small wife to wondering what the hell for, she practically demanded his pants off, not that he had an objection to her request but still, its like where has this side of Hiyori been hiding.

There was just something so romantic about the way they looked at each other. The way he was holding her in his lap made it easy to brush his lips across her neck, her shoulders, and any other sensitive spot he could find. The way he slowly rocked his hips against hers made it impossible for her to give him a dirty look, despite the way he kept giving her a smug smile every time she made a sound.

Running his finger tips across her skin would be a lot more satisfying if the thin fabric wasn't in the way. He was starting to despise her night gown that was barrier between their skin, he made a mental note to throw out all of her pajamas the minute they got home.

Finally getting under it he was getting the reaction he wanted. She gave him a look of surrender before kissing him again. He celebrated to himself at her silent surrender, he would never admit he was about 5 seconds away from giving in himself. As much as he loved teasing her this type of teasing had consequences that evened the score.

The intensity of it increased with each kiss and she went from her arms wrapped around his shoulders to her nails digging into his back. The haziness of her eyes, was the end for him.

He loved the feeling of holding her so close, even more so without offending fabric. And he loved being one with her more than he could ever imagine, keeping his pace slow because she stiffened at the initial contact.

The way he was holding on to her hips would surely bruise but it was the only thing helping him hold back. He really was gonna catch hell from Lisa, the bruises on her hips, would match the love bites and bruises he left on her earlier that night, and he could already feel there was a similar situation going on all over his body, another consequence or prize from all of his teasing, it depended on how you looked at things.

He knew he was already close, but he was waiting for her, which was more for his ego, than out of courtesy. "Now can we cuddle? Or did you have something else in mind?" He spoke finally able to catch his breathe, they were still high on each other and he was holding her against his chest.

"How the hell could you have the energy for anything else?" She called his bluff, and he laughed. "I refuse to be out done." He said smugly, he didn't expect her to kiss him again, only to fall back into his embrace. "Lets call it a tie then… I wont be out done either…" She said still trying to catch her breathe. "Fine, but I win at cuddling." She laughed, she's usually the stubborn one.

* * *

><p><strong>The Teasing part 4<strong>

"Wake up… Hiyori, we have ta check out" He shook her again, she was being stubborn even in her sleep. Shinji was already showered and dressed and he had most of everything packed for their noon check out time, but Hiyori was still in bed at 11:23 and showed no signs of waking. "Wake the hell up monkey."

He yanked the blanket off of her, moving her from her comfortable position, and got hit with a pillow for it. "what the hell, dick-head?" she asked yawning and cuddling back up with her weapon of choice. "Ya need to get ready." He pulled the pillow from her grasp, making it impossible for her to get comfortable again. "Five more minutes" she yanked the pillow back.

"Put me down!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but was still only putting up half of a fight. "Fine!" Shinji turned the knob on the shower to cold and threw her in fully dressed. He ran out of the bathroom as soon as she screamed, knowing he would pay for that later.

But he'd rather face Hiyori's wrath then pay for the room for a night out of pocket, because a certain someone wanted to sleep in. *First she wont get out of bed, now she wont get out of the shower* Shinji looked at the clock 11:37 and no sign of her.

"Are you going to dress me next?" Hiyori asked annoyed. Shinji was being way too bossy and he was gonna get it if he kept it up. First he pulled her out of bed and threw her in the shower, now he pulled her out the shower and threw her back on the bed, he needed to make up his damn mind or else.

He was taking the rest of their stuff downstairs, while she got dressed, and she had to say she missed her regular attire. Even her house mates were kind of missed not that she would admit it to any of them. "Are ya rea-" Shinji's words were cut off by a slap from her flip flop. "Ready." She said with a smile. Grabbing her bag and walking out of the room.

*Finally* he thought. He got off easy with just one slap, which meant she was in a good mood, which was good for his ego. He told her to wait by the door and she gave him an empty threat about if he keeps bossing her around she was gonna show him who's boss.

That sent a chill up his spine, sure she was in a good mood, but that wouldn't stop her from being slap happy, and they had a long ride ahead of them. Shinji went from a happy slightly fearful mood to an annoyed mood. It seemed like Déjà vu, he walked towards Hiyori and the source of his annoyance.

Shinji was taking to long, how long did it take to give a key back. "Alone again I see" a voice said behind her, she turned around to see who the hell was talking to her. "Your husband better watch it before i steal you away" The man smiled at her, she recognized him as the creep from the beach. *What the hell does he want* Hiyori was half listening to this dude and was annoyed that he wouldn't go away and that Shinji was taking all day.

"Darling say good bye to your friend" Shinji threw her over his shoulder and grabbed her bag. "We need to hurry home and procreate." It took her a moment for what he said to set in, she just knew she was glad that conversation was over and was a bit confused by the look of embarrassment on the creeps face. It wasn't until he sat her in the car, that it finally clicked. "YOU LEWD! I can't believe you just said that!" She had Shinji's face pinned in-between her foot and the car window.

* * *

><p><strong>I can finally say this may be coming to a close. But thats not a guarantee since my brain likes to spit out shenanigans every time i'm ready to wrap things up.-Chesxca<strong>


	22. The Revenge

I'm on a sugar high! too much halloween candy, so I'm update happy!

* * *

><p>The Revenge<p>

Shinji was happy to be home, to sleep in his own bed, to shower in his own shower, to ease drop on his house mates talking about him… Wait that one was annoying. Him and Hiyori got home late last night and were beat. Trying to nap in a moving car was more difficult than he thought it would be and Hiyori was less than enthusiastic about being cramped up in a car for so long.

"Can we walk home? This is annoying." Was her comments every so often. "I cant kiss ya and walk at the same time, we'd never get home." Was a normal response, she would just roll her eyes and lay back into his arms. Or she would play the how many times can i torture Shinji before he loses his cool game. Now that was truly annoying, her technique was to be hot and cold.

She would be kissing on him one minute and pushing him around the next. Which gave him a combination of blue balls and a head ache. But when he did the same thing, he was the bad guy. But oh was the revenge sweet, the look on her face when he pushed her off his lap when she tried to kiss him was priceless. First it was shock, then it was anger and then it was realization.

"Fine you win." She pouted and tried to act like her feelings weren't hurt. Her face was even more priceless when he pulled her into a kiss that knocked the wind out of her and went back to ignoring her. If she wanted to play games he was going to win, but that helped the boredom of the ride pass. After their greetings and hello's to their house mates they both went to bed.

Hiyori fell asleep a lot faster than he did, Shinji was distracted by the occasional nosy person listening at the door. He rolled his eyes at that, did they really think they were going to come home in the middle of the day and give them a show. He woke up after about an hour nap, Hiyori was still sleeping, and he started walking around the ware house when he heard his name.

"Why don't you guys just ask Shinji? Its safer than asking Hiyori, he might even think its funny." He heard Mashiro say which sparked his interest. "Ask Shinji what?" he said making Kensei and Lisa jump and spin around quickly. "Uhhh" Kensei started "Nothing" Lisa Finished for him. Shinji raised an eye brow at this suspicious behavior and was going to say something before Mashiro spoke up again.

"Guys just tell him, it's not a big deal" Both of them paled when she opened her mouth again. "Kensei and Lisa have a bet going on about what happen on your honey moon." Shinji had a vein popping in his forehead when he heard that but he smiled anyway. He put an arm around each of their shoulders making them both pale. "And what were the options?" He asked a little too nicely, holding that fake smile.

"Well, Kensei thinks the minute you tried to touch Hiyori she beat you up and made you sleep on the floor the whole time." His irritation increased at her words and he turned to give Kensei a dirty look. "Is that so?" he asked annoying but was trying to keep his best poker face on. "And Lisa thinks the minute you guys got to your room Hiyori jumped on you." He laughed at that comment while giving Lisa an equally dirty look. "So they wanna know who won."

Shinji smiled a disturbing smile before he spoke, he was pretty pissed that they've been discussing his sex life for the past week like they had nothing better to do, and he was going to make them pay, he didn't know how, and he didn't know when but they were going to be punished. He was pondering on possible torture techniques when he sensed a certain someone on their way down the stairs.

"Hiyori darling, can you help are dear friends out?" he said with a mischievous smile. She walked in the room rubbing her eyes. "See kensei and Lisa have a bet going on about the happenings of our honeymoon. The look on her face proved she was just as pissed as he was upon hearing that. "Oh?" was her only words" before folding her arms across her chest and griming them.

"Kensei here thinks you slapped me around the whole time for being a pervert, and Lisa here thinks that you were the pervert, would you like to clear that up for them, or shall I" Hiyori and him had a silent understanding of what he meant. Her flip flop practically materialized in her hand, before she said. "I got this."

Hearing their screams of apology was more than hilarious, Shinji was mostly ignoring his wife sandal abusing the two gamblers, while he caught up with everyone else. "So how's the weather been here? We had a wonderful time with the warmness of the beach." It was hard for everyone else to pay attention to the conversations with "Hiyori stop! Were sorry, It was a joke" In the back ground. But it was music to Shinji's ears.

**Later that night:**

"I still can't believe those dick-heads! Betting on something as private as that." Shinji silently agreed. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, all they did was unpack and catch up, they got about halfway through their wedding gifts which was taking up a big space in the room they shared.

Hiyori was annoyed at the fact so many people bought her almost non existent underwear and Shinji was silently reminding himself to send those people hand written thank you's, that was until someone's idea of a gift was to buy Shinji the almost non existent underwear and that was when he was done opening presents.

That was when Hiyori decided to take a shower before bed. Shinji was half sleep when she came in and he pulled down the blanket and offered her the spot next to him. He was at peace then, not that much has changed, he was in his same bed, in his same room, in the same warehouse, with the same Hiyori, the only difference was he was sleeping next to his wife, instead of his girlfriend. But he loved her all the same.

* * *

><p>Hey I updated before 4 am this time. YAY! i"m hyper so I'm going to try and update as much as I can before I have to go back to work. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and being awesome. -Chesxca<p> 


	23. The Privacy

I finally finished the next chapter that was supposed to be posted. I'm slowly working on the others.

* * *

><p>The Privacy<p>

If there was one thing Shinji loved more than anything, it was his privacy, and the past month of him being married left him with none at all. Sharing a room with his wife was not a problem at all, they've been bunking together way before their marriage, It was the rest of the people in the warehouse that weren't giving him any space.

The first week he was annoyed but he understood, lets cock-block the newly weds! He expected it to happen. Pranking each other was normal in the warehouse, like how Hiyori would always steal his clothes while he's in the shower. Or how Shinji would steal the last pages of Lisa's manga to piss her off, or someone loosening the strings on Rose's Guitar, and putting all of kensei's clothes in Mashiro's room.

They loved poking fun at each other, but this was over kill. Not only did everyone go out of their way to barge in His and Hiyori's room at all hours of the day, but Hiyori's fear of anyone hearing them made things even worse. He should not have to sneak around, and "accidentally" wake her up at two in the morning to perform his husbandly duties.

He had a headache trying to figure out a way to deal with the game thats been going on a little too long. He was hiding from everyone right now and he was hoping they would leave him alone since Hiyori wasn't home. His house mates also decided to cock block him from himself, which was just cruel. He couldn't accomplish anything with a sleeping Hiyori there, so he was in the shower more than a married man should have been.

Speaking of lack of privacy he could hear foot steps walking slowly towards his hiding place, so much for a moment of peace. Someone snatched the door open and light flooded the room blinding him. "I always knew you were hiding in the closet." He laughed at her comment looking up at his wife. "I'll make you eat those words darling." He said half joking. He moved his arms to shield his eyes from the offensive light, which was adding to his headache.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" She said pondered staring at him curiously. "I have a headache, and this is the darkest place I could find." She stepped in and closed the door making it dark again. "Ya should have said so…" He could tell she was worried about him, not that she would admit, but its not like she needed to. He figured her finding him lying on the floor in one of the closets wasn't a very normal thing. The feeling of her rubbing her fingers through his hair and massage his temples was more than relaxing. He could feel his headache start to fade away.

She kissed him softly on the forehead making him sigh. "Did ya have fun with Lisa and Mashiro?" he finally asked after a couple of minutes. "Shush, or you'll make your headache worse. We cant both walk around grumpy." He laughed and it made his head hurt a little. She was right, he could really give her a run for her money when he was in a bad mood. And it was hard being in a bad mood when his wife was massaging him softly rather than beating him up.

Hearing the door knob of the closet jiggle worried him for a second but it didn't slow down his actions at all, he was glad she didn't notice or she would have pushed him off of her. They were only kissing, but he knew the minute someone thought something was up that was their cue to ruin it. He was suddenly extremely thankful for something as simple as a locked door.

He couldn't ignore it anymore when the door actually opened and he shot the intruder a dirty look. "Get a room you two… Or go to mine and do that, either way not in here." If looks could kill, Lisa would be in trouble, between Shinji's murderous look, and Hiyori's annoyed one. Lisa wasn't the least bit intimidated by Shinji's aura as he passed her with Hiyori over his shoulder.

"I think we should stop before he hurts one of us." Lisa walked into the room with the other vizard's. "What Lisa, you're not one to back down from a challenge." Rose commented from his game of cards with Love and Kensei. "He's obviously caught on, and cock blocking is against my nature." Kensei smiled at her, "Well if you can pay up now if you want. Make it easier on me, and them, the sooner one of us win, the sooner we can stop this game.

Love finally spoke up "You do remember what happened the last time those two found out you were betting on them, right? Sure Hiyori beat you guys up with her flip flop, But Shinji will most likely break his sword off in your asses. And maybe stick you in his reverse world a couple weeks. if you keep this up that is." Love was right, but neither one of them wanted to back down and lose the money they put on the bet.

"Kensei, your up." Her words were her choice in keeping the little game going. She knew she would most likely face Shinji's wrath on the end, but she was going to face it anyway. Might as well get paid for the abuse she was eventually going to receive. "Are you sure about that?" he asked before getting up and heading for the door way.

Lisa wasn't sure if he was asking about keeping the bet going, or the fact Shinji and Hiyori were most likely in a compromising position by now. but it was a yes for both. She nodded and picked up a manga to read, she was getting bored with this. Lisa was pretty positive he would go with the lazy way and just barging in or something, would it kill him to be creative? Like all the times she walked in on him and Mashiro, the window, kicking a hole in the wall etc. At least she had style.

Kensei immediately regretted keeping the game going, and not knocking on the door before barging into Shinji and Hiyori's room. Not only had he just lost the game, but he also saw Shinji's ass in the process. He walked back to the makeshift living room disturbed not only by the horrible things he just saw, but by the amount of money he owed Lisa. None of this would of happen if they would of gave the newly weds their privacy.

* * *

><p>Well, this is the first "missing chapter" I was almost done with it when I hit a brick wall with this story. Thankfully after some time of not working on it, I finally finished this chapter. I took down the ending, so it wouldn't confuse people when I actually post the other chapters.-Chesxca<p> 


	24. The Passion

This chapter is SMUT don't like smut don't read.

* * *

><p>The Passion<p>

"Will you stop your damn moping already." Hiyori jumped down from Shinji's grasp and grimed him, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not mopin…" he made a face at her, knowing he was lying, but he should be able to mope all he wanted to. "Yeah you are, Ya whining dick head." She pushed past him and slammed their bedroom door before turning to scold him again.

"You better cut that whinny mood out before I give you a reason to whine." He raised an eye brow at her, she could go from hot to cold in seconds and he saw a sandal slapping him in the near future. " Is that a threat? What happened to my sweet supportive wife from five minutes ago?" he asked flopping into a chair and resting his face in his hands. "She left when cry baby Shinji reared his annoying head." He laughed at her response, and made an annoyed face.

"I see I'm gonna have ta teach you a lesson."she huffed in annoyance at him and practically stomped towards him. "Hiyori… I'm not in the mood to fight with ya." he was too lazy to get up from his chair to dodge the slap he knew was coming his way when Hiyori approached him. "Who said anything about fighting Dick-head. I had other things in mind, maybe something to make ya feel better. Are you gonna stop bitchin long enough to find out or what." She was standing in front of him glaring and waiting for him to answer. "Yes darlin'"

Shinji was trying to use his brain, but it was practically impossible at this moment. His gaze shifted from the door, to Hiyori and back again. He was trying not to think about her current actions. Hiyori was right about a one thing, if everyone thought they were in here fighting, they would most likely be left alone. And she was right about another thing, she knew how to make him feel better, and she was. He definitely was in a much better mood.

Nothing could falter the smile he currently had on his face. He glanced back down to Hiyori, or her head at least, he was resisting the urge of rocking his hips with her, but he knew that would only make his release come sooner. He tilted his head back and sighed, running his fingers through her hair was another thing helping to distract him. Her hair was soft despite the unruliness of it, and he loved touching it, despite her complaints, and it was also to distract her.

It was a trick she fell for every time she pleased him this way. He would rub his fingers through her hair, so she wouldn't expect him to hold her head down when he wanted to. She always yelled at or smacked him and threatened to never do it again. Shinji never listened to her empty threat and did it every time he got the chance. Thinking about pissing her off was distraction, but it wasn't helpful. He figured that out, when a moan escaped his lips he knew he'd never live down.

Shinji was hoping Hiyori didn't notice it and was too into her work that she didn't even catch his slip up. He knew that he wasn't so lucky when she looked up at him with mischief in her eyes like she was laughing at him. He was trying to keep his posture nonchalant, so she wouldn't realize the true effect she was having on him. He figured his eyes were the thing that betrayed him, because she purposely repeated herself and broke his concentration. *So you want to play dirty huh?*

He grabbed a handful of Hiyori's hair to keep her in place, despite her objections. The first few times he did this to her, he felt bad about her watery eyes, and her rubbing her head where he pulled her hair. But now he just found it comical. "Did you really do that? … Again" she was giving him a dirty look and was debating on slapping him. "Idiot… You know you like it." He said between breathes still coming down from his high. "Shut up!"

"Why are you staring at me like that? …Monkey?" She glared at him another moment before she said anything. "Pants. Off. Now." He looked at her with an eye brow raised, "Are you coming on to me? Twice in one day?" he asked watching her start to take off her own clothes off. "Shinji you have two-seconds, its either ya take your damn pants off, or I'm gonna rip them off ya." she said clammy staring at him from over her shoulder before she pulled her shirt over her head.

"You know I like to undress you…" He pressed his lips against hers, before helping her out of the rest of her clothes, then moving to his own. The best part about making love to your wife in the middle of the day, was the fact she couldn't hide her blush, and he could clearly see the art work of love bites he was leaving on her skin. He loved teasing her, she was literally squirming under him from every touch and kiss.

It didn't even bother him, when his bedroom door opened, whoever it was would just leave, unless it was Lisa… She would watch, but he figured it was someone else, when the door closed immediately afterwards. Hiyori grabbed him by his hair and pulled him into another passionate kiss, which was sort of revenge for him pulling her hair earlier. "Shinji… I want y-" he cut her off giving her what she was going to ask for. Teasing her was fun, but teasing himself was just stupid.

For once Shinji didn't care who he woke up, or who heard them since their honey moon, which was kind of ironic because he was pissed off at the neighbors he had who didn't care either. He pressed his lips against hers in attempts to muffle her cries. Her nails were digging into his shoulders but he didn't care, for once he didn't feel like he had to hold back, so he was taking advantage of the situation.

Her biting his neck is what finally sent him over the edge, or the fact she whispered the words "I love you" to him before hand. "What did you just say?" It wasn't that he didn't know she loved him, or that she's never said it before, it was just something she didn't say often. "Idiot… can ya hear? I said I love you… But I didn't say stop."

* * *

><p>This chapter was like a filler, its like a month after their wedding and I'm reposting the last chapter "The Baby Sitter" ASAP -Chesxca<p> 


	25. The Baby Sitter

I know this is sudden, but this is the last chapter… It was supposed to go on a little bit longer, but I pretty much hate what I've been writing. I had this chapter typed up a month ago. So here's the end of Dirty.

* * *

><p>The Baby Sitter.<p>

10 Years later…

Shinji had a smile on his face that just wouldn't falter, he had an amazing weekend celebrating his and Hiyori's ten year wedding anniversary. They spent their anniversary in the same hotel they spent their honey moon, and he could say it was exactly the same in many ways. He got to enjoy the scenery of his hotel room just like he wanted to. Him and Hiyori were much too "occupied" to leave the room at until it was time to check out.

For the first time in years he got to stay up as long as he wanted to, sleep in all her wanted. Jump on Hiyori all he wanted to (If she was in the mood). He half way wished they would have stayed a week, but that would be irresponsible. Hiyori was still in bed when he woke up, so he decided to go on to Urahara's shop without her. Three days was way to long for kisuke to pay attention to anything, and he was halfway fearing the worst.

He opened the door to Urahara's shop and was attacked. "Daddy! I missed you!" The little girl latched on to his leg and shot him a smile that gave his competition. "Kirio? Why are you so hyper?" He watched as his daughter started running around the shop. "Uncle Kisuke gave me candy!" She followed her reply with a high pitched scream as she bounced around happily.

"Candy Kisuke? Really?" Shinji scooped up the four year old in his arms and held on for dear life while she tried to wiggle out of his reach. "Ah Hirako, she wouldn't stop crying so i gave in. Plus who can say no to that face?" He was hiding his smile behind his fan, he knew exactly what he was doing when he gave little Kirio candy. It was pay back for making him baby sit an extra day. "Tell your uncle bye chibi monkey." She frowned but listened "Bye Uncle Kisuke!"

Children were strange, one minute she was bouncing around, the next she was fast asleep in her arms. Shinji accomplished many difficult things in life, he was a Captain in the soul society, the leader of the Vizards, he defeated his inner hollow, and he was Hiyori's husband. All of those things were increasingly difficult, but the most challenging thing of all was parenthood.

Hiyori was a handful by herself, but a pregnant Hiyori was more than he could handle. She was mood swingy, hungry, and violent the whole time. That may sound normal, but it was multiplied by ten. When she went into labor she even threatened to "rip it off" if he ever tried to touch her again. She also almost broke a couple bones when she was labor, but the little girl in his arms now was worth it all.

All the late nights and early morning's with the new born baby weren't easy either. He could never tell if she was angry because of a dirty diaper, or an empty belly, or if she just took after her mother when it came to her moods. When he was ready to pull his hair out in frustration, Hiyori would come to the rescue and rock her back to sleep. "What did she want?" was always his question. "To be held." Was a common answer before she put the baby back to bed, and she would drag Shinji back to theirs.

Her first word being "monkey" nearly made his heart melt, when she said it to her mother. First Hiyori looked accused, then she threw a bottle at Shinji's head for teaching her to say something like that. The baby giggled and repeated the word only angering Hiyori even more. It was then he noticed how much his daughter looked like his wife. They had the same freckles, the same eyes, and the same expression when they were mad.

When she started walking, that scared Shinji to death, there were way too many places in the warehouse that were dangerous for her to be running around. He even went as far as having Hachi put Kido baby gates every where he deemed dangerous which was a nuisance for everyone else. He also had a baby gate installed on Lisa's door, the last thing he needed was Lisa killing him for letting Kirio rip op her manga and Hiyori killing him for letting the baby see the manga in the first place.

He found it adorable the way Kirio wanted to be just like Hiyori, she even asked her mom to put her hair up in pigtails everyday just like hers. One day when Hiyori wasn't home when she woke up and was crying because her hair wasn't pretty like her mommy's. Shinji had to style her hair five times before she was satisfied telling him "It's not the same" every time, so he would pull out the ribbons and start over again. Shinji was starting to lose his patience when she finally liked them and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you, "I love you daddy!" she yelled before she ran off and played.

Kisuke was Kirio's favorite baby sitter, every time she spent time with "Uncle Kisuke" she had the biggest smile when she came home. He always fed her sweets despite Shinji and Hiyori's protests, and Shinji found out that Kisuke and Yoruichi would tell her fairy tales about how her mommy and daddy met. Her favorite one was when Prince Shinji saved Princess Hiyori from an evil monster named Aizen with the help of her Uncle Ichigo. But Princess Hiyori slapped them both with her magic slipper because she could save herself.

He chuckled to himself on how realistic that last part was. All of his reminiscing made time fly. He was standing in front of the warehouse with the still napping girl in his arms. When he walked in to put her to bed, he walked past his room to see Hiyori still sleeping. He took her in there instead of her own room next door. He laid her in the bed waking hiyori in the process, "Kiri, has she been sleep long?" She pulled the little girl on to her chest and gave Shinji a look he immediately understood.

Having a lazy day with his girls wasn't so bad, Kirio wasn't screaming, Hiyori wasn't yelling or hitting him everything was peaceful. He was halfway sleep when he got kicked off the bed, with a thud. "What the hell Hiyori?" he whispered trying not to wake the toddler in his bed. "Thats for getting me pregnant, Dick-head." Shinji sat there thinking for a minute, there was no way in hell she could mean Kirio, she's four… That could only mean one thing. "YOU MEAN YOUR-" he was cut off by a slap from her flip flop, Somethings never change.

* * *

><p>This story lasted a lot longer than it was supposed to, every time i tried to end it, I came up with something new. I pretty much hit a brick wall. I had this posted before, but I put up the two missing chapters in order. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favoring. I'm still pretty new when it comes to posting the things I write and this has been a wonderful experience. -Chesxca<p>

P.S. And a super special thank you to Broken Flame who pushed me to make this story more than just a 700 word one shot. *Hugs*


End file.
